Malora Collection
by Maloraerrrday
Summary: Malora all the way. short stories at least that's what I'm hoping. AU's plus Moors maleficent and aurora Maleficent/Aurora
1. Chapter 1

She came to herself seated at the long maple wood table, warm from the slow burning fire. Her body was warm but not only from the heat that bounced off walls and thick wooden furnishing but also because of the woman beside her, holding her close.

"Aurora - are you all right?"

"I'm...I'm alright, my lord. Just exhausted" She admitted, hearing the words escape her lips and quickly taking them back. "Ju...just a bit. Not a lot I mean"

Her tongue refused to dance with the ideas that moved through her mind, the more logical words she knew she needed and should be saying.

"I should go now." Aurora finally settled on the idea of just leaving.

"In a moment," Maleficent said. Still with her long arms around the petite girl. Maleficent looked at Aurora's face, frowning. The blonde believed that she looked a complete mess and blushed as the brunettes gaze moved down her frame. Skipping over the ruffled locks of blonde.

Maleficent touched the side of Aurora's face gently and felt the girl tremble.

She felt dizzy. Maleficent seemed to realize that, because her grip around the girl's frame tightened. Aurora shut her eyes, leaning against the soft woman. Perhaps, the maid thought, in a moment Maleficent might let her go up to bed. The blonde didn't want to think about how she was going to get that far.

A moment later she felt herself being swung up in strong arms and carried upstairs. The simple girl concluded that her master must be a mind reader for all the ideas and emotions that swirled underneath were easily read by the silent millionaire. Whispers and movement penetrated her haze only amplifying the throbbing against her skull. Maleficent's strong voice was heard ordering a bath to be drawn, cloths and warm water to be brought. Aurora sighed and felt too tired to resist he better judgment and resting her head onto the woman's strong shoulder.

Aurora roused as she was lowered with a soothing gentleness into a chair before the fire in her room.

"Here. Let me." Her voice was a soothing murmur, but blue sapphires snapped open as a warm, damp cloth touched her face. She was beyond protest as her own master bathed her face, then her arms and , caring touches that insensibly eased her and cleansed more from her than dirt and stabbing pains. It sponged away hurt and fear.

Behind them Diaval bustled about, directing the footmen where to place the bath. It didn't interest Aurora however. The strong hands cleansing her held the girl utterly spellbound. Closing her eyes with a low sigh, Aurora let herself surrender to the stunning brunette's care, and a powerful arm cradled her close. It felt so good to be cared for in this way. Not since Aurora had been a little girl and skinned her knee had anyone tended her like this.

The maid knew that it was not safe. Her master's warmth and strength seduced her senses-she could withstand Maleficent's tenderness tore at her heart. It would be much easier if the woman was the cold, arrogant aristocrat that everyone claimed her to be. But it all wasn't true, behind the pride and frost was a woman who could ravish the heart of any man and woman without even knowing, or wanting it.

She was being kind now because she felt guilty about hurting Aurora. Desperately the blonde reminded herself that the wealthy woman belonged to a dutiful husband, blessed with wealth and handsomeness, not a simple maid belonging to farmers. Maleficent enjoyed her passion and her body, but the emotions battering at her held no value to the stunning beauty.

It was silly to dream about this simple kindness, to imagine that Maleficent's hands had trembled as she sponged away dirt from her face, that the long fingers had grazed her throat on purpose. Aurora fought the urge to nestle closer, burrowing against the soft hand.

Diaval's voice broke into the maid's daze while not bothering the focused woman. "Mint salve, my lord. Best for those scratches."

"Thank you."

Salve was rubbed in with a feather-light touch that trickled electricity over face,hands, and arms. The girl tossed her head back, letting the movement of long fingers in her hair direct the movement of her head.

"Beg pardon,my lord. Wraps are prepared." Diaval spoke of a light cough to introduce his presence once more.

Maleficent looked around. Diaval stood at the door, a tall woman next to him dressed in similar clothing like Aurora when she comes to work.

The young girl was trustworthy, she was fairly close to Aurora and despite the abundance of other workers the two seemed to have formed a friendship.

Everything in Maleficent roared a protest, that she couldn't trust her control. She would come back when Aurora was safely in bed to make sure she was all right.

Aurora submitted to her friends ministrations, clumsily washing herself with her left hand, but allowing the maid to wash and rinse her hair. Her bandaged right wrist ached, but overlaying the pain was the memory of Maleficent's gentleness as she had cleaned and tended to her cuts.

When Aurora was asked, she stood to be rinsed with a bucket of warm water. Once dry, she pulled on a robe decorated in a soft silk that she had never felt before. She sat by the fire to rub her hair dry. Food was brought, not the kind that she was used to but rather dishes that were foreign to her. A hot, rich soup, breads which varied from texture to color and various cheeses. She ate hungrily.

The tray was taken from her when she was finished, the close friend providing her a assuring smile as she made her way out.

"Bed, my lady?"

"It's Aurora ,Diaval" She told him as she had many times before. The man always seemed to ignore the vast differences in the two lovers social statuses.

With a smile Aurora obediently got into bed and the statue like butler drew the bed hangings, leaving a small gap so that she could reach the bedside table.

Slight sounds echoed through the large bed room, a chamber the size of her childhood home. She heard the hushed voices of two footmen as they removed the bath, Diaval tidying up.

"Will there be anything more,my la... Aurora?" Diaval asked a smile forming on his lips as he corrected himself.

"No. Thank you. I will ring in the morning." She felt as though she could sleep for days and still be tired. It wasn't just her body, although it ached in pain. Her very spirit felt weary, as though she had been confronted with something that she could neither walk away from nor ultimately win. She lay back against the pillows, listening as Diaval removed the snuffling candles. Bit by bit the room darkened.

She had to be sensible. Not moping because she...because she what? Had enough courage to let her desires drive her to someone out of reach? Because she thought that maybe she could find a way to love Maleficent? Because she thought that maybe she wouldn't have to suffer the pain of working for something she will never reach? Because she knew that the woman would follow an honorable course no matter what?

The darkness swelled as Diaval doused the lamp on the dressing table.

Aurora thought she had nothing to mope about. She had aimed at the moon and she had tripped. That was it. She hadn't hurt herself badly. Only broken a senseless dream, idea of a life where she could truly be happy with this woman, this being beyond her reach. Countless girls and woman, all gorgeous, worthy, were sleeping in doorways tonight, and, but for Aurora's little bit of honor, she might as well ended up among them.

She sat up, took off her spectacles, and leaned over to blow out the candle on her bedside table. Darkness poured over her. And with it, fear. Blind, unreasoning fear. Of the dark. Panic. Noir, choking, as the tree shifted, earth and stones sliding around her, pattering over her, and she heard their hungry growl, knew she had only instants, seconds to get out before the consuming dark took her...

She forced herself to breathe. Clean, free sir. She was safe. Safe in this...this bed that wasn't her own. The sense of safety quickly drained. Maleficent was in her room. Aurora knew that if she called Maleficent would come. Bur she would not call. Knowing that she could not be enough. Better if the master didn't have to tend to her servant, didn't have to see all of her weakness. A bright moon had been rising earlier. Moonlight was safer than falling asleep with a lamp or candle.

Fling back the covers and hangings, she got up and went to the windows. The curtains rattling as she pulled them back. The clear, bright sky drove panic into retreat.

She turned away from the window and cried out in terror as a shadow moved by the door.

"Aurora, darling!"

Maleficent was across the room and had the blonde in her arms before she could take another breath. Her heat infused Aurora, warming, comforting. Through the thick covering of her night robe, Aurora could hear her masters heart thudding. One hand held her close, the other traced her jaw, her lips, throat, and slid with a slight shaking into her golden locks, pressing the maid closer to the reassuring beat of her heart.

"Shh. It's me. I needed to see that you were all right. That you were all right. That you weren't...frightened."

Aurora tried to think up a lie. To tell maleficent that she hadn't been frightened. But her trembling frame betrayed her.

"You...you startled me. I wanted light...it was so dark. And I felt as If I couldn't breath-" She was babbling, unsure whether she meant the room or the attack. "I'm sorry about the diner I'm so...so clumsy-I didn't mean to drop it on her. Truly."

Maleficent's arms hardened instantly. "I thought I lost you to that crazy man." Her voice was rough. "The when you told me what had happened, and i knew how close you had been to-" She broke off, and the blonde felt a shudder rack the tall woman. Strangely, It steadied her. "The things I said- I'm sorry. The dinner wasn't important." Her ruby lips brushed clumsily over her temple, her eyes. The Maleficent released her and stepped back, the silver of the moon etching her face in hard silver and deep shadows. "Is there anything you need?"

She swallowed. Pride, she prayed for pride to help her. To allow her to assure Maleficent that she was very well. That she had only needed fresh air...that she hadn't been frightened...

"Just you."

Her voice was the merest of breaths, but she saw her words strike . Saw the shock in her , even she dared to say, lovers expression.

In the natural depths of her rich tone Maleficent spoke, "You wish me to remain with you for the night? Just hold you?"

It would be easy to let her believe that was all. Safer. And untrue.

"No." Aurora said. "I need to know that I am still alive. I need you."

"Aurora."

It was all Maleficent said before crimson lips claimed dull blossoms. Words were impossible , consumed in the fierce desperation of their kiss. Then she was swept up in her arms, being carried past the large bed and through the door to Maleficent's room and her bed and tumbled on to it. There was scarcely time to gasp before she was with Aurora, her weight, warm and soft, covering the petite girl, swift hands banishing the nightgown , her robe, until nothing remained between them. Nothing but fiery need, all restraint and distance incinerated.

Maleficent couldn't speak. There were words she needed to say, but her throat was hot and tight, choking her. Because Aurora was kissing the strong woman, her cheeks wet with tears. And her hands, hesitant and a little clumsy, were a burning, soul deep delight. Every bold touch made by Maleficent echoed the emotions in her heart, the ones trapped in her throat.

She wanted everything. She wanted to give her everything. Everything given and received. Everything taken and offered. Because it had nearly, almost, within mere minutes been too late.

She kissed her way down the pale throat, licking and caressing, finding the frantic pulse beating at the base. Adoring the high, sweet curve of her breast, coming to the taut nipple and drawing it into the dark heat of her mouth to suckle fiercely so that the beauties small frame arched wildly and she cried out, a strangled sound of pleasure. Pleasure stabbing deep in her own body, driven by her her response.

Maleficent shifted, burning, and reached between restless silken thighs. "Open." Her voice harsh, demanding. But she obeyed and she pressed shaking fingers to hot, liquid silk as she took her mouth again, kissing deeply in searing promise.

Everything.

She stroked and teased, finding the hidden nub, circling so that Aurora moaned and pushed against her, pleading for more. She slid one finger inside, felt the soft body clench wildly, and pressed with her thumb. Aurora convulsed, her cries spilling into Maleficent's mouth as release took her body, leaving her limp and trembling.

So easy, so tempting to take her now. But Maleficent had wanted to give everything.

She slide down her lovers hot, quivering body, kissing every slick inch. Breasts, sweetly curving waist, the gentle swell of her belly, flaring hips and finally the soft cream silk of her thighs, pushing them wild, wider, with her shoulders. Aurora gasped a high, shocked sound and tried to push the aristocrat away. Maleficent captured her hands gently.

"No. Don't fight me please. I know I wasn't there for you earlier but I will be here. Always. So let me love you."

The words stilled her startled resistance and Aurora's mind fractured at the hot, open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs, at the harsh sound of her breath...the warm caress of Maleficent's breath...there-there where she was aching and burning again.

It terrified her...the intimacy, the emotions pouring through her.

_Let me love you..._

_Oh, please,please..._

Strong hands held Aurora's hips captive, tilting her for an impossible tender, shockingly silken caress,.

Her hips bucked as dark pleasure speared her and her throat burst with a raw, choked scream at the hot pressure of Maleficent's mouth. Her hands sought the tall woman, clutching, sliding through the silk of mahogany hair. It shattered her, terrified her. It was unbearable, it was wonderful. Aurora knew she would die if Maleficent didn't stop. She would die if she did stop.

She broke, crashing into oblivion as ecstasy poured through her again, consuming her in a fiery cataract. She hardly heard the woman's tender, loving words as her tears split. And she wanted more, she ached, felt empty.

"Please" her voice shook. "Please. I want you...all of you."

With a harsh sound Maleficent surged up Aurora's body and the girl opened fully to her, and felt the press of moist fingers against her entrance.

Shaking, on the brink of madness, bathed in her taste and scent, part of Maleficent clung to the sanity, to safety. She should be gentle with Aurora, take the girl carefully.

Aurora was having none of it. Even as the Aristocrat fought for restraint the blonde lifted against her, hot, wet, softness claiming the tips of fingers, long slender legs wrapping around her hips. Nails raked Maleficent's shoulders and her voice broke on her name.

Control exploded into ruin as she thrust into the girls soft welcoming body and buried herself to the hilt. Lost, Maleficent took her again and again, feeling Aurora's pleasure as her own, feeling her catch and match her rhythm so that their bodies sang together. Maleficent knew when the end was upon her, when she could let herself go and be swept along with Aurora through this wave. Consummation took her, all dark, fierce pleasure as she moved deep with the shaking body, blind and trembling.

With a husky groan Maleficent collapsed onto the blonde, and slid to one side, still holding the girl close, unwilling to let her go. Ever.

With her last remaining strength Maleficent pulled the bedclothes over them, sinking into a warm cocoon in a sweaty, sated tangle of limbs, Aurora safe in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora didn't take time to register what exactly she was doing, all the soon to be queen knew was that she could no longer stay within this huge castle. This building that has been suffocating her for almost a year now, this huge decorated prison that has kept her from the life of freedom she once had, from the faerie who she could not live with out.

But this conclusion is not one that brought enough bravery to the princess. What lead the woman to decide that she must leave is the event she had seen mere minutes prior.

Walking into the elaborate dinning room as quite as she always did, since she had been taught over a entire four month period on how to walk and act properly, Aurora made her way to the area. Not because she was hungry but primarily because she was curious, she wanted to take a look at the chefs cooking and maids preparing food. Her food had always been delicious and unique so as curious as the ball of trapped sunshine is, she searched out to quench her desire for information. She had often asked the maids questions, and even the chefs. However the responses were ones that were disconnected and aimed at bringing to the forefront the separation of their social status.

In the dinning room, however, Aurora was not met with busy bodies but instead the back side of her fiance. The man on the other hand was not properly put together like her enjoyed exhibiting, rather her was half nude pumping in and out of some brunette. The woman was a maid, you could tell by her tattered clothing and dry hair the color of mud, the thin locks tied into a bun that now was almost loose.

The princess did not know what to do, she wanted to gasp but no words or sounds would leave her lips. Instead her watched for a moment, wondering if she was sleep walking again. Since Aurora had left the moors she would find herself often at night, alone and holding onto the knob of the large front and often forced back into her room by one of the imposing guards. She watched, wondering why her heart was not beating in anger, why she did not mind the image in front of her. Yes, it was disgusting, and yes it is quite sad that the man who is said to be her true love is now fucking some one else. But everything became clear.

It was made clear that,

Aurora couldn't take it anymore.

No more of the brainwashing and training, no more of the public exhibitions and fake kisses.

Everything, Aurora learned in that very moment meant that everything she had done did not matter at all. Not to Phillip, not to her father who she only see's once in a blue moon, and not to her so called fairy god mothers.

Letting a sigh escape her lips as the frustration grew, Aurora threw the bag of clothing onto the floor. Why was she taking all of these extravagant dresses? The place where she is going doesn't consist of creatures that judge her every movement. Instead she knew that the moors was her home, and in that home lied the only woman she has been yearning to see. Maleficent.

Her travel was brave. The frosty snow blew furiously against her skin. biting at the soft flesh with sharp ice shards. Aurora was in pain but she didn't mind. It was the only moment in such a long time that she had been left with her thoughts. The horse to generously carried her through her travel was a strong beast, one she had grown accustomed to after the months of horse back riding with one of the horse men, who kindly decided to teach her. Well not necessarily since he asked for some money. But then again the price was small when compared to the riches of her so called family.

Moving the large hat made of something expensive lower to cover her forehead, Aurora resumed her travel, wiping her eyes of snow every now and then. She even stopped twice to do the same for the brave white horse while feeding it the little she took.

Days passed and on the third evening she reached the gate. Decorated in flowers unlike the spines that had resumed the form earlier that year. She was glad that her involvement in the kingdom could provide her fairy god mother enough insurance to take the freighting wall down.

She leapt off the horse, her legs nearly giving out as they hit the cold ground of ice and frozen grass beneath. Listening to the horse worried sound the princess passed a smile, patting the horse and placing a weak kiss onto it's cheek. "I'm alright girl." The blonde assured taking off her thick hat and placing it over the head and ears of the horse. Her head had been kept warm the entire trip but after such a long travel Aurora felt the need to give the brave creature some warmth as well. "Lets see if we can get in." Aurora spoke in a soothing voice, letting her voice and slow movements direct the tired horse.

Aurora let her fingers move along the exterior of flowers and frozen blooms that were never given the opportunity to bloom. The scent itself was different. Not clouded with food, rust and metal but instead the air was clean, crisp, and although the coldness of winter devoured the little warmth that remained, hints of warm wood and water still lingered in the air.

Taking careful steps as if a foreigner to the land, Aurora moved in beyond the wall of protection. The horse was a bit more brave than the princess who longed to taking slower steps but Aurora didn't mind. In fact she found it as a source of encouragement.

From afar was a winged woman sitting upon the branch of a large tree far in the distance, she had been doing her routine inspections of the area. Letting her green eyes survey the land until her nose caught a strangely sweet scent. It was familiar and once the faint scent caught her nose bright eyes followed behind, resting on a small figure and tall horse.

"Intruders?" she wondered to herself watching the slow movements of a woman. Her gaze remained standard as she watched the figure move about, but once a head of loose blonde curls were revealed the fairy's eyes widened.

"Aurora?" The name escaped her mouth before her mind could even transport it about her nerves. In a split minute the woman soared through the air landing just a few feet from the girl.

Aurora was busy speaking to the horse as if it would respond to her. She kept her attention on the silent animal most of the time. That however proved to be a add on once her eyes turned from the horse and forward.

"Maleficent!" She called with a smile viewing the tall woman dressed in a black dress that moved to the ground, her amazing wings out and wide.

Aurora ran toward the still woman who seemed stuck in a trance.

Like the brisk wind that moved about, the princess wrapped her arms around her fairy pulling the woman in and taking in as much as she remembered and more. Maleficent's scent and warm figure brought back everything she loved and adored. It brought back the days of running through a field of flowers, the days where the fairy, raven and her would spend their entire day together talking and walking about. It brought the flutter that she thought was lost.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist Aurora smiled wider not wanting to let go.

"Beastie aren't you cold?" The question was asked with concern, something Aurora had grown unaccustomed too.

"Oh I'm fine. Yeah I'm a bit cold but just a bit. Can't you continue to hold me and warm me up?"

The girl hadn't changed. She was still as brave and vibrant as ever. The girls simple action brought a smile to ruby slips.

"Well I'm sorry to break your little wish but unfortunately my warmth wont be enough to warm you entirely Aurora.

Aurora pulled from the embrace, her hands still wrapped around the woman's neck. "Then take me home."

The words were aggressively soothing, the way the girl who hadn't visited for almost a year spoke to her resembled that of a person who never left.

Letting a smile move past her lips, Aurora felt her figure being pulled back into a comforting embrace the blonde once again burying her face into the woman's neck. "Shall we fly back home?"

Aurora nodded and the woman moved up.

Mid-flight Aurora looked up her eyes meeting surprised greens. "The horse."

Maleficent smiled looking to the ground.

"That little beast seems to be following you."

"She's not a beast." Aurora pouted purposely directing her eyes from Maleficent. "And neither are you. Now lets get home as soon as possible."

When both women reached the home woven within giant old tree, a white horse followed behind. Aurora released her hold and let her feet rest against the warm wood of the home entrance, Maleficent held onto her after noticing the girl's unsteady leap off the horse.

With a snap of her finger the majestic beast in white was changed to a woman, laced in thin cotton. In a instant the figure fell.

Aurora was surprised and instantly told to go to the creatures side but Maleficent held her in place allowing her magic to lift the creature from the snow and into the home. A wooden door opening before the white haired woman, young and decorated with rose coloring made its way in.

Aurora followed behind as did Maleficent.

"Is, is she okay?" Aurora asked watching the creature travel up a stair case and to what appeared a second floor.

"She will be fine Aurora and asleep for about three days. You seem to have worn the creature out."

The blonde look to the wooden floor and then at the fairy who now leaned against the door frame. "Is everything okay beastie?"

"Ah yes…" Her answer wavered on a question itself.

Maleficent watched Aurora for a moment reading the evident un-truth on her little princesses face. Deciding that she wasn't much of a fan of the entire questioning and re-questioning game Maleficent decided to take a seat in the long chair, letting her eyes follow the blonde who's keen sapphires followed her as well.

Taking comfort in the warm seat Maleficent looked to the girl with assuring eyes moving over just a bit to signal the girl to take a seat next to read the message clearly, letting her heavy legs move over to the chair. With hesitation which she hadn't even noticed followed her steps Aurora took a seat keeping some distance between her and the winged fairy.

Maleficent was agitated by the action. She already hadn't seen Aurora for so long and now the girl was basically hiding from her?

Letting the air of bothersome actions escape her nose Maleficent allowed her wings to spread wide and wrap around Aurora tightly, pulling the girl into her embrace.

Blue eyes widened as she felt the sensation of warm wings touch her shoulders, the snow melted into water. "I should take this off right?" She asked giving a unsure smile to Maleficent who only rose a brow.

Reluctantly the fairy removed her hold allowing the petite figure to move out of it. Aurora turned from her, slipping the patted cover off her body the pink of her shoulders becoming evident through the sheer dress she wore beneath.

Did she wake when she decided to come? Maleficent wondered letting her eyes travel down the nearly share dress that exposed the lace of a white bra and panties below. Feeling her cheeks heat at the sight Maleficent pulled her eyes away.

Letting a cough move past her mouth to gain the girl's attention Maleficent spoke. "Why did you decide to visit Aurora." The princess turned instantly at the comment. "Can I not?"

Maleficent turned emerald eyes to meet the eyes already swelling with tears. "No Aurora I was just curious" She rose from the chair her voice growing higher than it usually remained at. "It's a long story." The blonde moved from in front of her making her way to the dinning room chair placing the coat on top of it. When she finally turned she was met with worried eyes.

"Would you like to tell me that story?"

"No." Aurora stated bluntly catching her feet that fell back once she had noticed how close Maleficent was to her. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"mmph then when?" The fairy asked her interest being peaked even more.

"When I get this out of the way." Maleficent brow rose wondering what it was that Aurora wanted to include after she had already excluded her from the main reason why she finally decided to visit the moors.

"Well…" A moment of silence passed between the two, Aurora taking a moment to close the distance between them.

Maleficent remained calm. She was so used to the girl finding comfort next to her that the movement didn't seem unusual at all. However when Aurora lifted her self on tip toes and she reached up, the fairy was caught off guard.

Soft blossoms pressed against her own and for instant Maleficent was sure she must have still been asleep. Often times strange moment's like this would occur in her land of dreaming and often if not always she would push them aside. But in this moment she wouldn't wake or rather she couldn't awake. Instead she found herself still locked in the embrace of the soft girl, the air being pulled from her lungs.

In a instant Maleficent's eyes snapped open, pushing the soft figure from her own, making sure that her surprise didn't cause any hurt to Aurora.

"What is it you're doing?"

" What I've wanted to for so long."

"But Phillip." Maleficent wasn't sure why the idea came to her mind, maybe she was just trying to find a reason not to give in.

"Can we forget about him…forever." Her voice was gentle and almost mum as she fondle with her moving to close in the distance made between them by the taller woman.

"Why would you want to…"

"Because I know he's not my true love" she held onto the woman's arms tenderly. "I know you're the one who kissed me awake."

"Did your father finally decide to tell you?" Maleficent held a faint smile as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulder. The fairy wasn't one for lying or hiding for others lies, especially those she still didn't favor.

"I kind of figured when I couldn't stop dreaming of making love to you."

Maleficent gasped at the girl's wild words, such a explanation escaping such sweet lips seemed impossible.

"Aurora…" She was caught off once again by a kiss, by this one was more abrasive. The girl didn't just kiss her but seemed to be devouring every inch of her soul, for a instant Maleficent wasn't sure if it was Aurora's tongue that battled with her own or if it was her own as she dipped low. Feeling nails dig into her hip, Maleficent nearly tumbled back her wings swiping against the floor and creating a soft cushion that moved down to the floor softly.

Pulling from the kiss with large intakes of air Aurora smiled, kissing Maleficent on the neck and then her cheeks. "Aurora what are you doing."

The blonde pulled from the soft skin looking up and into Maleficent's bright eyes. She lifted her body up, positioned in a crawling pose as she was on all fours. "This is how I made love to you in my dreams…well almost." Maleficent could feel the blood rise to her cheeks and she moved her face from Aurora's and to the side, in a attempt to hide the red mark that was obvious now.

A giggle passed the girl's lips before she kissed Maleficent's neck again. "Ah you've become too brave my dear." The fairy joked turning her face and feeling lips against her own once again.

"No. I've just been holding back for too long." Maleficent looked at her with even more surprise, the girl was just spewing alluring words as if they were cemented into her vocabulary. Again the winged figure found herself trying to calculate exactly what her cute little princess was doing and saying, before she could even come to a resolution flesh covered in milk was exposed. Aurora had pulled her dress off, the lace of her undergarments the only thing covering her most sensitive parts.

Her head was growing dizzy with something more than panic, Aurora was nothing compared to her vague dreams. What she saw now was a heavenly creature decorated in the finniest of fabrics. The intricate lace only showing peeks of what lied beneath.

"My God." Maleficent nearly choked covering her mouth so that she wouldn't eat the delicate girl right there. A smile crept on Aurora's face as she moved in closer kissing the woman's hands. The kiss was not enough to make Maleficent move her hand so the blonde moved even further, letting her tongue move against skinny fingers. The fairy ultimately removed her hand and the action seemed to give the blonde enough access.

Instantly Aurora took her lips once again, allowing her body to move against the fairy in a slow motion. "Aurora you're being…"

"I know you've dreamed of it too. Whenever I'd close my eyes it always felt like you were right there."

"Ahhh" The moan escaped without warning, causing a smile to move onto soft lips burned in the warmest of spring. "You think you know what you're getting into you little beast?" Maleficent asked her body shaking with anticipation as warm lips moved down her neck and to her collarbones. " I hope so" Aurora sung in the sweetest of tones.

Maleficent held onto her shoulder and with the power of her wings and body she turned them over making sure not to hurt the fragile thing above her. Aurora smiled, her eyes masked with something more than her innocent face read.

Taking her turn to torture the little thing Maleficent kissed her way down the soft skin, leaving warm marks along the girl's neck. "Aurora?" Maleficent asked as she moved to the girl soft breast letting her fingers slip off the lace straps and moving down as she continued to kiss her supple skin.

"Yes?" Her voice was barely a respond as her tone heightened to a moan.

"Did you and Phillip…"

"No I wouldn't let him"

Satisfied with the response Maleficent took a rose bud into her mouth sucking onto it softly, watching as the girl's back arched wanting more, her fingers moving through Maleficent's hair and then griping onto her horns. Not noticing the electrifying sensation that spiraled from Maleficent's horn's to her back warming the already hot blood running through her veins, Aurora held on tight. The reaction the fairy could give was by biting, not hard, but with enough force that sent a moan from the blondes throat.

"Beastie let go" she growled lifting her face to look at the flushed girl. "Why? Does it drive you crazy?" she stroked lower letting the tips of her fingers to grip the edges of dark horns.

"More than you know." A smile formed on Aurora's lips as she let go slowly letting the woman look at her with question before continuing.

Maleficent returned to adorning the girl's body, enjoying the sounds of strangled pleasure that escaped her lips in different pitches. The fairy continued lower, reaching the warm thighs of Aurora. She allowed her lips to press against the warm sensitive skin, spreading the legs wider with each kiss.

"You're so beautiful." The fairy spoke as if to herself, her eyes running against the skin that ranged between milk white and soft hues of pink, her lips leaving behind warm traces that tingled their way to the blondes core. "Maleficent please stop teasing." She breathed heavy, her eyes opening and closing as the plump lips moved closer.

Allowing her fingers to creep beneath the lace underwear, Maleficent held onto the edges pulling them down, allowing her teeth to bite down the fabric, providing a sight that was just too poisonous to be real.

"Do you plan to drive me mad?" Aurora asked lifting herself up on her elbows just a bit only to be pushed down by long arms.

"You did not visit me for nearly a year. This is the least I could do to you beastie." Maleficent smirked at the end of her sentence, letting the undies fall to the side as she lifted her body up. Viewing the girl's entire nude form, her hair tossed into a loose mess of blonde curls, sweat decorating the girl's forehead and neck. Covering Aurora like the finniest of honey.

Maleficent licked her lips, moving slender fingers to her mouth licking them slowly. Aurora watched her carefully anticipating what the gorgeous woman was going to do with those fingers.

"Aren't we excited?" Maleficent laughed softly lowering her body to push Aurora into a deep kiss as her fingers crept over the blondes flat stomach and resting her fingers on silken lips, wet and hot. Aurora attempted on focusing on something but her mind went blank as expert fingers pushed against her, circling and teasing.

Aurora clawed onto Maleficent's back not minding the feathers that flared underneath her aggressive scratch, a groan mixing with her own soft moan. Maleficent quickened her strokes,allowing one finger to move inside , taking in the soft sensation of the girl's walls that clenched around her finger. Aurora's body moving further onto her as she pressed with her thump. Small cries moved out, ringing loud as they hit Maleficent's ears. The cries filled with pure pleasure and ecstasy as Aurora's body convulsed, Maleficent adding another digit as she began to pump in and out of Aurora slowly.

"Faster, please go faster." The girl moaned moving her body lower to get as much of the fairy as she could. Riding and grinding against Maleficent, their body's growing heated, Aurora wrapping her arms around Maleficent's neck for as much support as she could get. She was feeling herself loose the foundation it once possessed as it continued to shake in pleasure.

Maleficent smiled hearing the girl sing her name and claw at her back, the raw kind of emotion that she had never expected. The girl nipping at her ears and neck, biting and kissing, moaning and sucking. Whatever was possible, Aurora did, while her eyes nearly rolled back. Strands of blonde falling down her back and sticking to her skin, some long locks entwining with the dark of maple wood. She could feel Maleficent's skin rub against her own, the natural scent of berries and wood melting with the cultured perfume of lilac and vanilla.

Aurora grit her teeth feeling a pressure build within, hot and boiling, the kind that drove her both mad and above the rainbow.

"I think…"

"Shhhh" Maleficent whispered biting Aurora's neck strong enough to send her over the edge.

A raw cry scratched against her dry throat as it filled the home, the ride of ecstasy reaching a high peak and then slowly coming down. Her frame being pulled into a tight embrace by the strong woman above her, holding her in place as her body shook.

"Am I still alive?" Aurora asked absentmindedly, her words bringing a smile to Maleficent's face as she laughed softly.

"You're alive my dear." Sh assured lifting the tired figure from the floor.

"Are you sure Mallie, It feels like I just went to heaven and then now I'm here…with you" she snuggled in closer to the winged fairy not noticing the woman's reaction to the new nickname she came up with while half asleep.

"How about you sleep Aurora" Maleficent said laying the blonde on a mattress of soft cotton and air, allowing a thick cloth of something that aimed close to feathers, but Aurora knew that it wasn't, move over her. When maleficent tried to move away she felt fingers hold onto her own.

She turned looking at the adorable girl, her eyes barely opened. "Sleep with me Maleficent."

"But I just did." The fairy joked receiving a soft pout from the blonde. "Okay."

Maleficent complied. She moved her body onto the mattress and layed next to Aurora. The girl looked at her for a moment before snuggling closer, wrapping her arms around Maleficent's waist. The fairy smiled watching Aurora fall into a deep sleep, warm and soft air escaping her lips as she layed her head onto Maleficent's chest.

After a few minutes of admiring her brave little beast Maleficent fell asleep, her body held in a warm embrace with Aurora.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aurora?" Maleficent called , her voice horse from all the casting she had been doing for almost an entire of the Moors included sheltering the plants of summer, the soil for the harsh cold winter, it also included making sure there were no species that could be devoured by layers of thin ice sheets. Winter was here and she herself was surprised to see how easily her body gave in to the frosty drift of blizzards wings. The blonde princess, along with her unwilling body, had trapped her in the shelter of a home.

"She's out I think?" Diaval spoke moving up the stairs of a finely structured home, his hands holding onto the railing and black attire decorated by remaining icy flakes that had settled on his shoulders,arms,and perimeters of his shoes. They melted quickly, unlike the look of anger that slowly but certainly was growing on Maleficent's face.

"What do you mean out?" Her eyes narrowed with critique, already preparing to scold the raven she had instructed to stay by Aurora's side no matter what.

"I mean..." he lowered his eyes to the floor under her heated gaze. Even though the fairy was placed on a large bed, tucked under a thick blanket and had little but her head and hands out of the covers, she still was intimidating beyond any creature he had ever encountered. Even the pest that that scoured the land ten times larger than her had little in intimidation when compared to Maleficent.

"She begged to be alone and when we went out she sorta slipped...away." His tone seemed nonchalant but truly he was a bit nervous, Maleficent had spent days in the house which means her nerves must be strung high and her patience low.

"Are you trying to tell me that you let Aurora roam free by herself." Her brows narrowed with each word that moved past her mouth.

"Yes~" A sweet and familiar tone intersected, Aurora moving up the stairs that Diaval had just walked up. "That is very dangerous Aurora."

The blonde looked at the fairy with a expression that showed she didn't care much for Maleficent's scolding cession. "I know, I know"

Aurora placed a basket of berries and oils onto the side table, wooden and a deep chestnut tint. The berries were mostly frozen but the other condiments were warm. The honey moved slow, the oils of various nuts, which she labeled, a similar temperature.

No one could hear but Diaval exhaled at the girl's entrance, the last thing he wanted was to be scouring the land as a dog.

He leaned against the side of a wooden wall, one leg crossed in front of the other as he folded his arms across his flat chest. "I couldn't bring Diaval along because it was a women only zone." Aurora explained, removing the snow covered jacket from her shoulders and placing it onto a rack, which also was carved from wood given by some old fairy's as a gift.

Maleficent rose a brow at the statement, it seemed odd for the fairy's to come up with such none-sense rules.

"Are you feeling any better?"

The fairy huffed out in silent annoyance, she had been asked the question everyday by the princess and despite her protest of feeling fine, Aurora still insisted on her staying at home.

"I am doing well Aurora." She hissed back turning from the worried princess and back under the thick sheets.

Diaval laughed quietly, Maleficent seemed so childish in the moment that it was nearly cute but he wouldn't dare to say that out loud.

Aurora walked over to the side of the bed, pulling a chair from the side table and finding a comfortable spot next to Maleficent.

"I know you want to go out but I want to make sure you are one hundred percent okay." She spoke softly, allowing her chilled fingers to slide over Maleficent's head that was hidden beneath the cloth. "Are you angry at me?"

The fairy moved her head from under the covers, looking right at the blonde that was now near her, small hands resting on the side of her head.

"Don't be silly, I am not mad." She spoke, sitting up and allowing Aurora to move her hand back to her side. "Matter of fact I would say I've been quite the opposite."

The sound of Diaval croaking a sarcastic laugh blazed Maleficent's agitation even more. With a swift movement he was transformed into his natural form, a raven. Diaval made a few more chuckling noses before moving out of the home through a opened window, as maleficent rose her hand in a threatening manner once again.

"See I've been very nice. Not transforming that idiotic bird into a beastly dog." She turned to the blonde who's expression showed that she had not been persuaded a bit.

Maleficent could view the cool flakes melt to water, the ice moving down Aurora's small shoulders and wetting her dress, exposing bits of skin. Taking down a dry lump, Maleficent nodded to something the blonde was speaking about with interest. She caught a little of Aurora's story telling of her day and what she had done, but on the other hand, emeralds traveled down a small silhouette her throat heating as if burned with flames.

She licked her lips once. And then again.

"Are you okay?" Aurora asked, watching the pink muscle move over red roses leaving behind a thin layer of something sweet. Her voice was innocent but her eyes begged the differ as the remained locked on the fairy's succulent lips.

"I'm fine, my lips are just chapped a bit Beastie. Nothing serious."

She licked her lips again.

"Aurora...Aurora!" She spoke the blondes name some more before blue orbs finally looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Would you like to continue your..."

"Would you like something for your lips Maleficent?" The brunette was taken back by the rashness and heightened tone of the blonde but she didn't say much except for nod.

Aurora moved from the bed side and to the basket, quickly shuffling through the things.

Maleficent sighed out, leaning her head against the wall as she watched the fumbling princess move through the basket in a hurry.

"It's okay if you don't have anything..."

"Found it!"

Somewhere between Maleficent licking her lips and Aurora stuttering, the fairy was sure that the blonde had begun to block out any words she was saying or planning to say at that.

"Here" Aurora sat back in the chair,showing a vile of honey and mixed oils. "This will work wonders."

Maleficent watched as she opened the case and them poured a bit of the substance onto the tips of her thump and pointer finger.

"Come closer please~" Aurora instructed, placing the bottle onto a side table and holding her hand out.

The fairy was a bit hesitant but moved ahead anyway. Arching her body over the bed to move close to Aurora's hand. She waited, allowing the princess to slowly coat her lips in the smooth and sweet smelling gloss, soft tips of warming flesh brushed against her chapped lips.

Sapphires grew hazy at tantalizing crimson tinted flesh now coated with a slight sheen and scent that permitted even more allure.

"Aurora...are you okay?" Maleficent's question came in like a voice from afar, not truly being heard and almost not noticed by the petite girl that became more occupied with the growing desire to press her own lips against the tall fairy's.

She found herself watching the woman withdraw from her and regain her position leaning against the wall, a action she didn't like much since her view was already so blissful. Looking at her little beastie Maleficent was surprised to see evident mixed emotions in the crystals of Aurora's eyes. Throwing back any caution that warned her not to ask a damn thing about it or even act, the fairy leaned forward again. Her tall figure easily reaching Aurora's. In a swift movement, long finger moved through blonde strands the texture of flowing water, elegantly she slipped them behind the girls pale ears, the skin now brimmed in a burning pink.

"What is on your mind?" Her tone remained a alto but was softened with intrigue and worry, her long fingers remained pressed along small ears.

Aurora didn't respond just yet, instead she let her own hand move over Maleficent's, her motion slow and amplified by the silent atmosphere. "Is something bothering you?"

Aurora didn't care to respond.

Sapphires moved from moving lips to a long neck, and then prominent collarbones, disappointed by the fact that elegant shoulders were hidden beneath a dress and thick blanket.

"Aurora?" Maleficent was being incredibly patient, a characteristic she exposed only for her princess that now seemed not there.

Biting her bottom lip just slightly, Aurora looked up and into emeralds that gave way to Maleficent's apprehension.

"Is it bad that all I want to do right now is..." she looked down for a moment and then back up to the fairy, the tall woman listening with concentration. "Grab a hold of your horns and topple you?"

A laugh moved passed Maleficent's lips as she cupped Aurora's soft cheeks. "It's fine to topple me beastie, you already have."

"Not like that Godmother."

"Then like how?" She rose a brow, allowing her fingers to slither over Aurora's soft cheek bones and lower.

"Not you know...playfully."

"Oh I wasn't speaking of being playful." The blonde's eyes nearly snapped as they finally focused on Maleficent's face and not her lips,or hands, or the blankets that blocked more contact. "Do you think I haven't noticed you staring hungrily at my lips."

Aurora blushed at the truthful statement.

"You can have me if you want beastie, you know that."

"But you're sick." Maleficent pulled her hands from the girl's supple skin, allowing them to run through thick locks. "For the last time Aurora, I am fi..."

Aurora didn't need the woman to finish her words, she leaned in and kiss Maleficent, her hands holding her stable as she moved over the tall figure and onto the bed, Maleficent falling back. Aurora cupped the back of the faerie's head, pulling her deeper into the passionate kiss. Aurora pushed her tongue against Maleficent's sweet and plum lips, the woman allowing Aurora to slide into her mouth, a low moan giving way to her own longing for the princess. The woman laughed into the kiss softly at Aurora's inability to decide on what to do first, her clumsiness creating a wonderful combination of searching,playing, nibbling and light biting that all intermingled with the sweetness of the gloss.

Maleficent dragged her nails along Aurora's back, feeling the girl lightly shiver in her hold.

Deciding to take the lead, the fairy pulled from the kiss. Breathing heavy but more controlled than the girl on top of her. She tilted her head to a angle, cupping Aurora's face and moving it down slowly to meet her moist lips.

The kiss Maleficent gave was long, slow, and a kind of touch that left trails of flames over every brushed skin, a simmering kind of kiss that deepened with every motion. Aurora could feel the intimidating pleasure surge from her lips, down her neck, and settle low, igniting her loins afire with need and want. The kiss was quietly intense, and Maleficent could feel the girl shake in her hold as they fused together. Tongues slow dancing and moving from one mouth to the other, tasting the sweetness of each other.

Aurora moved out from the kiss, her lips now a deeper shade of peach blossom and still burning with pleasure and tear brimmed eyes, she manged to speak softly "Make love to me Maleficent."

Maleficent looked into deep blues, clouded and hazy with lust. In a smooth movement she slipped her hand through the hair at the back of Aurora's head and pulled her closer.

"With pleasure my princess."


	4. Chapter 4

She sat down, legs crossed, eyes blazing with something intriguing...unsafe. Something that made her skim white teeth over ruby lips every few moments, that mystery of a thing that made her cling a black pin between her fingers as if an effort to stable herself...her desires.

"I do love him...I I think I do. But it's as if everyday he keeps screwing up. And purposely." Aurora continued to speak to the therapist, her words coming out strangled as she failed to take down the ball that rose up her throat. Her cessions were always filled with this sort of tension, the woman was so elegant, patient and deadly attractive, and there she was, crying over a husband who causes problems and refuses therapy. The blonde had to question herself as she spoke of her husbands transactions that had become routine. "I know that I am plain but..."

Her eyes met dark greens that glowed with a deep gold, spreading out as if water paint over a canvas, subtle and beautiful.

"I would have to go against that idea Miss. Rose." Her profound voice sunk it's teeth into the blondes already sore heart, a muscle that longed for the therapist more than she knew was acceptable, if the idea of being with Maleficent was even reasonable. "Thank you Miss. Moore." She lowered her head, allowing blonde strands to pass by her face as she hung her head low, an effort taken to hide the searing blush that grazed over her cheeks.

"I wish Phillip would tell me that." She lied, knowing clearly that the words she heard moved out the mouth she longed for, lips she wanted to press her own against so desperately.

"I am sorry that you feel that way."

"No...no. Don't be. I guess I just feel a bit sorry for myself." She admitted, lifting her head to look at the exquisitely enticing woman, her chromatic locks moved to the side with the tilt of her head. Maleficent released an air of exhaustion, she was once again experiencing Aurora rejecting any beauty and wealth that was present within her.

"How about some water." She moved her bottom off the large furniture once the pad she wrote on was placed onto the side table. "Ummm could I actually have some..." Aurora looked for anything that would cause the beauty to take more time. "Fruit."

Maleficent's office had no fruit present within it, only an expensive coffee maker and extensive brands of dark roast. Colors of brown complimenting the warmth of the office as it merged with the solid black and plant life. She turned from her destination to the counter where the coffee and water was stored. Green eyes looking at the distraught wife whose own were stained with tints of rose, a result from the tears she had shed earlier in the cession. Feeling the nearly invisible strings of her heart be pulled by the woman's expression, Maleficent gave a soft reply. "very well, I will be might have fruit somewhere near here." Aurora smiled, relieved that the sudden plan was moving into play.

She watched, turning her body only slightly, Maleficent make her way out the room. Her hips swaying in black inked heels, slim legs moving as if on ice. Aurora found her eyes water, but not from pain or hurt, but rather from the strained veins of her eyes. Her pain took a obvious tole on her body.

Once she could hear the sound of heels draw further Aurora rose from her seat. Quietly she moved to the table where Maleficent's notes were written down. Hesitantly she took the pad with clipped paper written on in beautiful calligraphy. The blonde had always wondered what the woman wrote down about her, about her situation. It is very hard to read therapist, she had the kind of eyes that push you back whenever you get close enough. Aurora could never figure whether Maleficent was judging her or scrutinizing her. The idea of the woman pitting her was something that made her want to cringe. Aurora didn't long for sympathy from anyone, especially the object of her fervent desire.

Reading quickly at first, in hopes of getting the predicted demeaning words over with like bad medicine, Aurora found her self slowing vivid blue eyes widened at the woman's comments. Sentences ranging from the way she would smile softly, how her words always hid something beautiful, the way her fingers would rub against one another when she was stuck on something difficult. Every little thing, some that she hadn't even realized, was there.

"If you wanted to read it you could have just asked." A silken voice interrupted Aurora's busy thoughts and thumping heart. Turning around, the blonde was met with the most inviting smile. The brunette held a dark plum in her hand and some water. Not minding the woman that looked at her as if she was almost unreal, Maleficent walked into the room. Slowly she placed the produce down and made her way next to Aurora, taking the pad and placing back down.

"Everything you wrote...is it true?" The blonde asked, Maleficent turned her attention from the papers she placed down and to Aurora, moving up straight so that she could view the girl even clearer. "of-course."

Her words seemed so simple and yet they meant so much to Aurora.

"Beautiful eyes..." Her fingers slowly crept through blonde tresses,the movement sudden but Aurora finding comfort in the soft touch. "A sweet voice that heightens every time a cry threatens." She lowered her hands to mover over a soft brow arched softly, framing a delicate face of pale skin and soft rosebush. "A voice I would love to hear cry in joy...in for me."

Aurora drew closer to the brunette, feeling hands drag down her figure-from the side of her face, to the length of her neck, the slope of her shoulders and further down the extent of her arms."Can I..." accustomed to being constantly instructed, the blonde found it difficult to ask for something so directly, nevertheless such an intimate question.

Maleficent did not say much, she removed her hand from Aurora skin, an action that made the blonde crave her touch even more. Hesitantly Aurora lifted her hands slowly cupping the brunette's angular face, skin smooth and clear, her gem eyes not leaving waves of blue for a second. She appeared stoic as the wife questioned everything as it passed.

"Why is it that you are so...hesitant Aurora?" She asked, her eyes narrowed as she attempted to sort out what restrained the blondes actions. Long strands tinted with sun passed small shoulders when the maiden in distress covered her face with both hands- pale and coated in the complimenting speckles of pink. "I'm such a coward." Aurora spoke, an exhausted and mellow laugh lifting the severity of her hardened words.

The slender woman in-front of her spoke softly, her usually blunt questioning now cushioned with a will to understand and comfort. "And why would you say that?" Her smile, although slight, providing enough ease to comfort Aurora. Maleficent waited-still with a hearty smile carved on ruby lips, slender arms on Aurora's figure once more resting on her hips as fingers lightly pressed into soft flesh beneath. The blonde grinned, viewing the therapist expression only quickened the pace of her heart.

"Because I am afraid to ask you to..." her eyes fell to the wooden floor and then toward sharp eyes, "kiss me."

"Well..." Maleficent hold on Aurora's waist changed to a grip, steady while still soft. She moved the blonde even closer, "You just did." The younger woman's smiled widened while her body was drawn in, small hands moving to the brunettes structured shoulders. Taking in a breath of air, warm and stained with dark roast, the blonde bit her bottom lip watching perfectly arched brows rise at her action. "Shouldn't I ask formally?" Aurora asked, her voice soft as ever but now decorated with a sense of assurance.

"I wouldn't mind either way."

"Really? Okay Miss. Moore may I..."

**Bang-Bang**

Aurora's hold on Maleficent shoulders tightened of the sudden heavy banging against the metal door. Aurora looked at Maleficent wondering if the professional had scheduled another appointment.

"Who is it?" Her tone reverted to its dark and husky mixture that evoked both fear and desire.

"Aurora come out!" The voice was distinguishable by both women. Phillip was acting as if he owned Aurora and that his property had been stolen. Rolling her eyes in annoyance Aurora unwillingly pulled from Maleficent's hold, moving to the door where her husband continued to rage on; throwing out empty threats and atrocious comments that should have never moved beyond the home or even his mouth.

"What is it?!" The blonde yelled in response once the door was opened. Maleficent watched the two silently, her arms crossed over her torso. Aurora had described how she and her husband would fight in previous consolations and the interaction between the two seemed far to accurate. A young man In his twenties stood with a look of pure anger, his brown hair slicked back, his athletic figure covered in a navy blue suite accompanied with a sleek white shirt and dark tie. He nearly growled back at the petite blonde who snapped in response, her frustration growing from his insulting comments and the fact that she had been so rudely interrupted by that last person she wanted to see.

They bickered back and forth, and with every sentence the young man grew more and more vicious, spewing comments that not only hurt Aurora but offended Maleficent. 'This is what call a husband.' She questioned to herself, the smile that had complimented her face quickly reverting to her commonly vague expression, one that hid the anger boiling beneath her skin.

"You dear tell me that I need help? I don't need help you slut."

Aurora was already crying as she yelled back at him, her anger mutating itself in the form of limitless tears.

"That's enough." Maleficent interrupted, something she never did, especially since her profession required observation without interruption. The situation, however, was one she could not just ignore, especially since the woman she had grown to care for was sobbing and fuming. The young man shot a glare at the tall woman that walked next to Aurora who took the time to gather her breath. Raking the brunette up and down with critique Maleficent held her place, despite the way her body itched at his look. Arms still folded and eyes even more intimidating then the pathetic glare Phillip shot at her, the therapist remained silent, her look speaking enough. "I'll meet you at home." He snarled at Aurora, leaving with a huff and heavy feet.

"Are you alright?" Maleficent turned to Aurora immediately after the fool had exited. "I'm fine." She let out a sigh of exhaustion. "I swear a bottle of something strong would be lovely right now."

"No it wouldn't." Maleficent stated, not taking the woman's sarcasm light heartily. "Here." She moved to the desk, taking some time to shuffle through the coverts before pulling out a card and moving back to Aurora. "My card." The blonde smiled in response. "I already have one of your cards Miss. Moore." The brunette raised a brow momentarily before taking Aurora's hand, placing the card in it and then pulling her closer. In a swift movement her lips were mere millimeters from Aurora's ear, "This is my personal card."

Once making some distance she viewed the woman's appreciative smile. "Thank You." Maleficent gave another smile, now feeling strange since she had smiled three times in one day, something that is fairly rear. "You should deal with things." The therapist spoke eyeing the door. Aurora nodded, pulling the woman into a warm embrace before wiping her tears, which Maleficent helped her realize when she slid long fingers over the blondes soft cheeks, and leaving.

* [Later that day-Midnight]

Maleficent moved out of the bathroom, the honey and oatmeal infused steam following behind. The home was reasonably quite, despite the small sounds that moved through the thick walls from outside, the echoing of cars and cold wind. Maleficent neglected the white towel she had folded and prepared prior to taking a shower. Her mind was now crowded with thought's of Aurora and if the woman was okay or hurt. Phillip didn't seem like a level headed man and as time progressed she began to blame herself for even letting the woman follow that fool.

Taking a seat, her body wrapped in a long robe the texture of silk dyed in ink, the worries didn't seem to fade, instead they intensified. Maleficent found herself ignoring her scheduled activities feeling comfort in thinking her actions over. Her hair was drying slowly, the heat in the home circulating like the cold wind that picked up leaves outside, scooping them and then allowing the dead plants to fall.

The therapist thought a cup of something strong, rich, and gravely bitter would beat down the even sour thoughts that now clung onto her focus. _She's hurting._ _You let her go with that monster. He probably hurt her really bad. What if she doesn't talk to you ever again. _ Opening the wooden cabinet Maleficent took the hefty bottle made of thick glass, filled with a tinted liquid ranging from a dark amber to a soft oak. Placing the bottle onto the marble counter top Maleficent reached back up, moving to the left where the identical glass cups where placed. Finding the two things she thought she needed most at the moment, Maleficent poured the whiskey into the glass, hastily drinking.

**Ding-Dong**

Maleficent's brows drew close as she slammed the cup back onto the counter-top, feeling the remaining burn of whiskey travel down searing the sensitive flesh of her throat along the way to her stomach. Biting the inside of her mouth with irritation that developed due to her mind still flashing with critique. The brunette smiled bitterly, the idea of needing therapy herself seemed reasonable especially since she could not get a particular blonde off of her mind. Maleficent didn't care for the idea of guest, particularly uninvited guest. The woman had not scheduled any meetings for today or the following days so the knocking on her door was one that came as a surprise. Letting out an air that was meant to release the questioning that swarmed through her mind, Maleficent made her way to the front door of her home.

"Yes?" She asked before pulling the door open. No response was given.

Once the separating wood finally cracked open Maleficent could feel the air of the cold autumn wind and relief rush over her, kissing and biting at her skin. The blonde looked at her and she looked back as well, finding her eyes attracted to Aurora's like magnetic force, sapphires holding her own. Maleficent broke the moment that seemed to last far longer than the actual few seconds that passed.

"Aurora." She took the blondes surprisingly chilled hand into her own, pulling the woman softly into her home. "Are you alright?."

Aurora remained still while entering the home. The door closed shut, and Maleficent was still holding onto her hand. Nervously Aurora pulled her hand from the brunettes hold as she continued organizing her thoughts. "Would you like to tell me what happened Mrs. Rose?" Maleficent spoke, her voice more of a demand than a question.

"Nothing serious happened." The blonde lied, avoiding any eye contact with the therapist who was now broken from the shell that had enclosed her in souring thoughts moments prior.

"Aurora." Maleficent was deadly serious, moving her warm hand to the blondes chilled cheek forcing the woman to look her in the eyes. "Can I sit down?" Aurora gave in, her fingers moving against one another in frantic little movements, an action Maleficent had observed the woman do multiple times and associated with her nervousness.

Aurora took a seat on the soft furniture, taking in the warmth of the woman's home, a heat that was nearly absent in the frosty Autumn air outside.

The wife waited for a long moment before she went on to explain to the therapist how she and Phillip had continued their argument through the entire evening as they usually would. However this time was very different, his mistress had called. "She asked for him..." Aurora looked at her fingers viewing Maleficent's long soft fingers move over her own, holding her hand in an effort to calm the her nervousness. It didn't help however, if fact she grew even more shaky."Like they were married. Truly it was ironic to me but I didn't tell her who I was. She stated that she was outside and wanted to speak with him. Despite his efforts to stop me from heading to the door I walked over." Taking down a gulp as she prepared to describe the next lines Aurora smiled, an action that was taken to calm herself and brace the stern eyed professional. "I guess he thought that if he slapped me around a little I would not continue, that I would remain timid, so he did, a couple of times." Maleficent's hold tighten as the thought brought a spark of anger to stream through her blood. "Oh but I slapped him back of-course and as hard as I could. He was so taken back that he fell to the floor." The petite woman spoke, tightening her hold on Maleficent's hand while she smiled reassuringly to the therapist. "I opened the door and allowed her in. That's when everything just made sense to me." Aurora willing looked into Maleficent's eyes this time. "She ran to him, not minding the fact that I was there. I watched her fall to his side and hold him, despite him trying to push her away because I was there." The woman laughed at the memory bitterly. "I couldn't believe, I knew he was cheating but actually seeing the woman who I'm guessing was in love with him, made me realize how much I didn't love him." Maleficent's expression changed only slightly but Aurora took note of it.

"I left right after that, garbing my keys and your card. I didn't care about what they did or were doing. I just left. I drove around and tried to call but I was too nervous."

"You should have." The brunette exhaled stroking Aurora's cheek softly. "I was uneasy for the first time in a long time because of you Aurora."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. Are you okay?" Maleficent asked still uneasy about the newly collected information and the red mark on the woman's cheek.

"Couldn't be better. For the first time I don't give a shit."

The therapist smiled in relief and amusement. "Thank God."

She pulled Aurora in, kissing the side of her cheek that was not red. "Can I ask you something?" Aurora asked once moved from the woman's hold. "Go ahead."

"May I kiss you?"

Maleficent laughed softly, letting her hand gently cup Aurora's face and pull her into a passionate kiss. She moved from Aurora's soft lips to her cheek placing a few soft kisses that trailed to her neck. Tenderly she pulled the woman into a hug around her small shoulders. Aurora's arms curled around Maleficent's frame and she nuzzled her nose into the damp hair that smelled of sweet shampoo.

"Are you hungry?" Maleficent asked, though calm the woman had realized that Aurora must have not had much to eat all day. The woman had spent her morning in the therapist office and once at home she had explained of the conflict. Moving from the chair the brunette was planning on heading to the kitchen and preparing something, but she was stopped half way. Aurora held onto her wrist, standing up from the couch. Facing the beautiful woman who's eyes questioned her actions Aurora moved closer. Gaining as much strength as she could the blonde moved her hands to Maleficent's shoulder, following the surface that her fingers trailed over the slopes of Maleficent's neck and up to her ear, traveling through the thick locks of Mahogany. Taking in the scent of something rich on Maleficent's breath Aurora moved in pressing her soft lips against the brunettes, taking in as much warmth, softness, and passion as she could.

"So, you're not hungry?" Maleficent asked in the sensuous alto that was her voice. "I'm not sure. All that I can think about is you." The brunette rose a brow, catching onto the woman's cleverly unintended but seductive words. Aurora refused to speak any further, all she longed to do was kiss Maleficent and forget the sting that baked at the back of her eyes. Moving her hands to the woman's small waist, the blonde took in a hand full of black silk moving in closer and pressing her lips against the brunettes once again. Maleficent took the closing of space as an opportunity to devour the woman even more, leaning over Aurora just a bit Maleficent slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth slowly, letting her hands caress the woman's soft face.

"Don't cry." She whispered, having already felt the woman shake in her hold. "Why couldn't you come first?" Aurora asked as a sob convulsed her body. She had been holding so much in. Not crying in front of her husband and his mistress, not breaking down when she saw the woman run towards her husband, call his name. Not breaking down when he struck her over and over, pushing her to fight back. Feeling the hot tears hit her shoulders Maleficent pulled the woman further in, tightening her hold while she kissed the woman's cheek and eyes.

"Don't cry, my sweet." Aurora's hold tightened as the sweet words filled her ears, the usually harsh woman allowing her to view her soft side. The side that was tender and unbelievably warm. "Stop talking." Aurora managed to say in a low tone, the words coming clearly due to the closeness of soft lips to Maleficent's sharp ears.

"You are so beautiful Aurora."

"Stop talking."

"The way you hold onto me, whisper..."

"I'm fine. So stop lying." Aurora spoke nearly falling into another break down.

The therapist pulled her head from the girl's shoulder, looking her in the eyes as she cupped her soft face covered in warm tears, blue eyes now surrounded by soft and swollen blush tinted flesh. "I will never lie to you Aurora. And I've never."

Biting her lips in acknowledgment Aurora looked into consoling emeralds, the truth radiating like the rings of gold that sprung from her black pupils.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate, causing a slight flutter to move around the pit of Maleficent's stomach.

"Then why are you still crying?" The brunette moved closer, her lips grazing the top of Aurora's ear.

"I don't know."

Maleficent traced her finger down the damp path of Aurora's cheek. "I think you do..." She viewed the eyes that looked at her, trying to read every inch of the words that move passed crimson stained lips, "tell me what it is."

" I...I just find it hard to believe that someone like you could ever love me."

"But I do. Must you try to deprive me of that?" Aurora shot a surprised look at the taller woman's comment. "I would never take that from you."

Maleficent smiled softly, an action that always sends trails of electricity up Aurora's spine. "Then move in closer and let me kiss you again."

The blonde did so willingly pressing her lips against inviting ones, feeling her tightened heart liquify in pleasure and desire and every other emotion she had been void of for so long. Like a dream she kept waking up from Aurora closed her eyes, feeling a silky tongue press softly at her partially closed lips softly probing against her own. Aurora parted her lips accepting Maleficent. Their tongues danced against one another elegantly and when Aurora moaned against her mouth, Maleficent could only enjoy the utterly stunning, and softly sensual woman that was pressed against her, clinging onto her for dear life, the moment was far to glorious and she didn't want it to end.

They separated for a moment, Aurora taking in as much air and reality as she could. The world she had just gotten lost in consumed her mind and when she stared at the beautiful brunette who seemed so calm and in control, she couldn't help but be drawn to the softest lips she has ever tasted, felt them pulling her in despite wanting to take as much of the beauty in front of her as possible. Aurora leaned forward looking to hold the woman once again, pressing her forehead to Aurora's Maleficent resisted the younger woman's attempt to claim her mouth again. Aurora was forced to stay millimeters from the plump rose lips she craved. Smiling to herself, Maleficent moved in gently, pressing her lips against the blondes, Aurora catching onto the woman's desire to control the way things were going about, a trait which she had already uncovered in the therapist. They kissed ignoring the length of time that increased as their tongues caressed and explored each others mouth, Maleficent tenderly holding the woman in her arms, Aurora's hands holding onto her slender waist, comfortableness increasing between the two.

Aurora slid her hands up reaching Maleficent's shoulders and making her way beneath the soft silk, fingers slipping the fabric from pale skin and letting it fall down to her wrist. Her hands moved over satiny skin, a wave of desire washing over her at the contact causing her head become momentarily dizzy. As she attempted to pull from the tall woman, Aurora felt her hands holding onto the woman the skin beneath her finger tips to intoxicating to release.

"Aurora" Maleficent called against the blondes lips, "Aurora, Aurora...I'm in love with you." She ran her hands down, feeling the swell of Aurora's bottom in her light wash jeans. It was taking everything in the brunette to not rip off Aurora's clothes, push her onto the group and relish every each of her. But she didn't, instead she reluctantly pulled from the embrace her lips tingly from the absence of Aurora's skin against her own. To her surprise however, Aurora pulled in back in leaning to kiss Maleficent again, aware that she would never grow tired of the feel of her soft lips. The blonde moaned as Maleficent reached out a hand pulling off the woman's shirt and palmed Aurora's nipple, rubbing it gently and feeling the bud of her nipple becoming tender against her hand.

"Ahhh Maleficent~" Aurora moaned wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck as the taller woman moved her against a wall, her back meeting the flat surface. Maleficent's remained on Aurora's breast and massaged them gently, then slowly she moved her fingers over a soft belly, caressing the blondes hot skin as low gasps were drawn from the woman against her. "Is the wall too hard?" Maleficent asked using her free hand to hold Aurora's head, "It's ummm..." The blondes words were cut short as waves of pleasure moved through her body. The brunette transferred the girl to the soft carpeted floor, Aurora's petite figure now beneath her.

Maleficent straddled Aurora and for a moment she pressed herself into the blonde's mound, drawing a gasp from the younger woman's mouth. She slithered her hand down down a flat stomach to the top of her jeans. "Wait...you can't.." Maleficent smothered Aurora's objection with a deep kiss, sliding her hand underneath the cotton of Aurora's panties. Biting the girl's bottom lip gently as she came in contact with a small patch of soft fuzz, Maleficent then slid over Aurora's mound, cupping her. Holding onto the professional's back and nearly clawing at the soft skin, Aurora pulled at the silk, the robe now half way down the woman's back along with soft scratches trailing in a light pink.

She moved from the kiss, her blonde hair spread all over the carpet. Her back arched in pleasure when Maleficent's hand began to move, her finger finding the top of Aurora's slit and making the woman gasp, loudly, her sweet voice starting to rasp. Making her way down, Maleficent could feel how wet Aurora was and couldn't help to smile at the fact that she was causing the woman such pleasure. Continuing on she pulled up again, gently rubbing the fluid into the top of Aurora's slit, sliding across the shaft she found there, over and over again. Aurora bit onto her shoulder, groaning in pleasure as her hands squeezed onto Maleficent's skin holding onto her like a life raft.

"mmmmm, God Maleficent you don't know what you're doing to me." She moaned, her voice flowing into the taller woman's ears.

"Aurora, my sweet, cum for me." She nearly sung, viewing the woman close her eyes shut as the tension continued building up. Moving lower Maleficent quickened her pace, kissing along Aurora's neck as the blonde held on tighter to her, drawing closer to to her climax. Maleficent held onto the blondes body as she felt Aurora spasm in her hold and come convulsively, the blonde garbing onto her and biting her even harder.

The blonde released her grip onto Maleficent, falling back as her body went weak in the woman's warm hold.

Laughing in the most soothing tone Maleficent placed Aurora down, pecking her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Aurora smiled. allowing a soft laugh to move past her lips as well, she turned to the woman now next to her. Aurora kissed Maleficent softly on the lips, moving up and over the woman, Maleficent now pinned beneath her. "And you are absolutely incredible." The blonde lowered, littering the therapist with smooches and receiving a laugh in response.

"You don't play fair." The therapist spoke moving up in an attempt to kiss the blonde that teased her.

"Says the one who just took me to heaven and back."

"I can always take you back." She smiled deviously, her hands moving to Aurora's waist and pulling her in .

"Nope." The blonde smiled brightly moving off of Maleficent and standing. "I'm going to take a shower, would you mind leading me?"

Aurora watched Maleficent stand up and look at her, passion vivid in her emerald eyes. The woman took some time to admire the elegant ball of something sweet before moving next next to the woman, wrapping her arm around a naked waist.

"Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

This is a belated birthday gift to the lovely neaori,HAPPY BIRTHDAY!(And everyone jumps up and screams "surprise!" yahh) I hope you love it cause I love you. Okay enjoy everyone.

"Case on Amerson, man down and woman attacked with severe wounds." The dispatcher spoke, his urgent voice ringing through the radio of Maleficent and Diaval's patrol car. Maleficent turned to her partner, green eyes asking him the same question that spun through his brain trickling down to his heart, the beat increasing.

Without a hitch the car sirens rung a loud noise, spraying red through the large streets in the ink night.

Reaching the home an unknown apprehension began to spread through the woman's blood, cooling any fatigue she felt prior in the night. The home looked familiar, a structure that haunted her like the constant flashes of blood and bodies that covered her nights in long periods of restlessness. One light glowed from the upstairs of the mansion, other than that the entire premises was dark and unforgettable in its nature of stillness.

Sliding her hand to prevent her partner who prepared to barge into the building Maleficent turned to him, a long finger on her lips she silently instructed to the man to remain quite and still. "Let me go in first, I think someone is still in there." She whispered eying the opened front door and moving curtains. Diaval followed the direction her eyes moved and noticed the movement as well. Slowing his steps the man moved behind the brunette moving his gun from his pocket and to his side, both hands wrapped securely around the arm.

"You follow far behind, once in we split."

"But Maleficent..." He spoke in a whisper, his tone assisted by his disbelief in the woman's unreasonable directions. "Just do it." She barked back in a chilling voice that though low held all the venom she retained. Looking at her for a long moment in his search of understanding Diaval finally settled on not protesting, instead he followed behind without any idea of what his superior was planning.

Slipping through the door Maleficent skimmed the building, her sharp ears picking up the sound of soft thumps on wood, despite the darkness of the home she knew someone was downstairs. Pointing upstairs she directed Diaval to remain downstairs. "I'm going up. Stay down here, find out what that sound is." He nodded in understanding, closing the front door quietly as he watched his partner make delicate moves up the stairs, the silence indicating her practice and patience.

The ebony haired man cautiously moved through the large home in the direction of the sounds. With eyes searching through the dark he quickly hit something soft and then the sounds stopped. Dropping to the floor as quietly as he could he reached to his side pulling out a flash light, one acquired from his wife who insisted on him carrying it for safety through the night. Lucky for him she was a genius. Turning on the flashlight quickly he directed it to the object. The white light did not illuminate any object however, in front of the officer was a woman hunched over with something in her arms blonde hair appearing pulled with a face of tears and cracked lips.

"Au-Aurora?" He whispered moving the light from directly in her face. "Are you okay?" Frantic sapphires searched his face and uniform trying to draw conclusions and differentiate the man from those who broke into her home. "D-Diaval? You're a...p-police officer? " She asked her voice dry and hardly audible. Diaval simply nodded throwing at her a sweet smile to comfort her a bit. He could sense her fear not only from her appearance but the way she shook, hands still holding onto the telephone she used to call the police. "Come with me, we have to get out of here." He took her arm helping her off the floor, she willingly followed her arms still holding something tightly. Both ran out the home Diaval helping her into the car before locking the doors, not turning on any lights in the car.

"Are you okay? Can you talk?" He asked her in the smoothest voice her could conjure up in the environment and moment, his heart racing beyond any speed that could be tolerable. He was not only concerned about the woman but Maleficent who had moved to the second floor of the home. The blonde did not respond, instead she remained silent looking into her arms. Taking out the flashlight he had moved to his side Diaval directed the light to her arms. There it was, a baby, still breathing luckily but silent, eyes opened by the bright light and small hands holding onto the woman's long locks. Turning off the flashlight he called the dispatcher ordering an ambulance and back up. "You will be fine, I promise you Aurora." He spoke to the familiar face, letting his hand settle on her shaking shoulder..

"Did she come with you?" Aurora asked after a long time of silence, head bend as she looked at the small child making soft sounds of tiredness. He took in a gulp already knowing what the girl would respond with. "Yes."

She turned to him, eyes now filled with intense fear. "WHAT! Diaval you have to go get her, the men in there are dangerous you have to..."

"You know the men who broke in?"

She paused for a moment before nodding. "Who are they?"

"My fathers men. They came to kill Phillip and I." She spoke as if she should have known looking back at the child. "How many are in there?"

"I only saw two." His fear grew at her comment, he couldn't leave Aurora alone in the car a plus Maleficent told him to stay behind what is it that he could do.

"You have to go help her."

He did not reply that time, only listened to the radio that brought in the message of help on the way. "Diaval."

"I can't go in there." Aurora was set on knowing why but although she asked the officer did not reply, not wanting to hear the restrictions placed on him and the possibility of his fellow officer being in harms way.

Maleficent had already encountered the two men but it certainly wasn't on good terms. After a short reunion of low blows and cockiness, that was played by both sides, the shots were sent. She had been hit in the arms but that was a mere step back for the officer who was able to get one of the large men and the head, killing him on the spot. The other, Joe, was already aiming for heart by the time she turned to him but the officer wasn't set on dying just yet. She dodged the shot with a quick drop to the wooden floor covered in fresh blood and old, using her legs she tripped the man with a kick causing him to fall onto the floor. With the opportunity of his gun knocked from his hand Maleficent stood kicking the weapon far from the recovering man while going for a blow to his face, her move was countered and next thing she knew blood was dripping from her eye brow. The two moved into a violent fight with blows and kicks, Maleficent not minding the agonizing pain from her arm as the bastard continued hitting with all force and she did the same. By the time she had him down additional help had arrived, the fight breaking as officers rushed in quickly shooting the man in his arm and then chest.

"I had him down." She barked viewing the dead corpse she intended on interrogating. "Your safety was at risk." A fellow officer stated. The woman knew clearly the risk and his excuse was fucking aggravating to the frustrated woman.

"Get them covered, the victim who were they?" She asked taking off the blanket they had placed over her body and moving down the stairs, a young medic following behind her worried about her arms. "I do not know officer but..." "WHAT?" She turned once out the home, feeling the cool breeze and loud sounds cloud her train of thought. "You're arm."

Rolling her eyes and taking a breath in Maleficent continued walking, moving to the ambulance that she was sure the bodies would be in. A fellow officer followed behind her after instructing the medic to leave her alone for a moment. "One murder victim, one killed by you and the other by us, we presume they were the perpetrators."

"Names?" She asked the man next to her reaching the patrol car that Diaval sat in. "Phillip Rose and..." "You're alive." A voice interrupted. Before she could fully turn around the officer could feel her body pulled into a tight and painful embrace. Emeralds widen with surprise and then at the man she thought was hugging her but instead was across from him. Looking down in wonder of who it was her eyes were met by sapphires filled with water and relief. "Aurora?"

"Hi." She smiled releasing her hold and then looking at her clothes covered in red. "You're bleeding? Oh my you're bleeding. Maleficent."

"I'm fine." She stated her lie apparent to everyone around. "Officer Moore please follow us to the hospital."

Letting out a sigh she agreed moving into the vehicle that was followed by Diaval's car.

…...

Once the bullet was removed and wounds cleaned Maleficent was allowed to return home but only with an aide of some one else, a job Aurora willingly took after her wounds were checked and the babies. The child was placed in the hospital for a couple more days in order to check on more possible problems however.

In the back of Diaval's Chevrolet Impala stayed the two women, in desperate need of a conversation starter and sleep. Maleficent's arm was bandaged, her loose gray tee revealing the white strips despite her extra layer of a black leather jacket. Next to her was an almost knocked out blonde weaving between sleep and the bumps of the rode that reminded her she wanted to be awake. Viewing her sleep deprived lover Maleficent used her free hand to gently move the girl's head onto her shoulder. Taking in the warm invite Aurora adjusted her position arapping her arms around a small waist and closing her eyes. Diaval smiled at the action he saw through the mirror, Maleficent only rolled her eyes at his cheeky expression turning her attention to the moving world out the window.

Aurora woke in their bed, the scent of warm coffee filling her nose like the scent of the woman who was not next to her. "Maleficent?" she called lifting from the soft pillow as she rubbed tired eyes.

"mmmph?" I sweet hum responded, the woman moving back to the bed. A black lace bra and loose pajama pants were the only thing she wore while leaning over the petite girl and pressing her lips against soft blossoms. Aurora cupped her face with eager hands no longer shaking like they were the days prior. She pulled the brunette who pulled away back allowing their lips to move against one another, her hunger for the woman rippling through her figure with every move, every touch, every breath she felt Maleficent pass between the spaces of their lips.

"Beastie?" The officer called the nick name surprised by the blondes sudden burst of energy. "I can't kiss you?" Maleficent tilted her head slowly showing that she hadn't meant it like Aurora presumed. Allowing long fingers to move under her white blouse that belonged to Maleficent Aurora moved her fingers into thick locks of mahogany pulling the woman into a passionate kiss once again. "When I thought you wouldn't come out of that house I nearly..."

"Sssssh." Maleficent whispered sealing their lips once more while laying the girl onto her back, her slender form towering over. "What happened?" She broke the silence once their kiss had ended.

Letting out a soft sigh Aurora slid her hand over her lovers sharp cheek taking in as much as she could as she lifted her torso from the softness of the mattress, her lips meeting the warmth of Malefricent's cheek. "I'm sorry I could not lie anymore." Her words intimately moved to the ear her lips nearly touched. Moving her head Maleficent kissed Aurora, her downy lips meeting the side of Aurora eye, temple, cheeks, to the tip of her nose and ears where she whispered over and over "I love you."

"I told the truth and...and" choking up the truth that so bitterly remained on her tongue Aurora held onto the tall woman feeling the softness of her milky skin beneath her finger tips. "He tried to murder me."

Maleficent knew who 'He' was clearly, it was Stefan and the man was ruthless enough to attempt the murder of his own daughter and son in law. Looking into Aurora's eyes Maleficent delicately asked "what happened my love?"

Ignoring the pain sensors that rung from the increased hold of Aurora Maleficent patiently waited.

"I told him that I didn't love Phillip and that he knew that too. I...I thought that if we came clean and told him that Phillip had his own life and I my own he would understand. But when I explained it all he was silent and never spoke. After that he left I...I knew something was wrong but I never knew he would try to kill us."

Kissing the girls teary cheek she pushed further "and the child?" Aurora let out a soft but knowing sigh. "It is not mine Mel." The blonde smiled softly pulling her lover in even closer hold and letting their lips skim as she kissed the side of rose lips. "The child belongs to..." She gulped, the name ripping at her heart that kept replying the scene from days prior, the blood, the shots, the way that stupid idiot blocked the bullet for her and allowed her to hide. "Phillip and his girlfriend, I have never slept with him so that would be impossible." Aurora spoke all while looking into soft greens that took in everything with consideration.

"I'm not dead Mel, just a bit tired." She spoke, answering the weariness that poured from the officers eyes like the tears that streamed from her own. "If I could I would take your place, take away the bullshit, the torment." Sapphires smiled like the bud that blossomed within her heart that had grown frost from the fresh events. "I wouldn't want you to feel this kind of pain again, I would never allow it. It's good that this time it's me."

Maleficent moved in, words not forming quick enough to catch up with the swelling of her heart and numbing of her wound. Her lips pressed against a delicate neck sucking lightly at the sensitive skin.

"Do you plan to make me weak?" Maleficent asked reaching her lovers ears and nibbling on it gently. "Only in my arms." Aurora replied, delight in her voice. "Well I'm crumbling in this warm embrace, beloved, won't you slow it down." The girl could feel the soft shaking of her partner, tears falling onto her skin and over the slope of her neck.

"That would mean I'd have to move back and I would never want to look away from you, not even for a moment." She hugged Maleficent, letting the woman sit in her lap while she moved her head to relax on warm shoulders. "I have been the one to carry your pain with you...and love you." She moved her hand to run through long tresses. "Maleficent you have let me stumble and fall into your arms over and over again...Now it's my turn to carry not just myself but you too. And if I fall again" Her lips met the thick head of hair kissing it as her hold tightened. "I know you'll pick me up."

"And you do the same for me." She finally spoke drawing from Aurora's warmth to view her sincere face. "I don't know how I've existed without you."

The blonde smiled her joy spreading to the brunette who blushed at the girl's burst of joy. "I don't how you have either." Maleficent simply laughed in response, Aurora's sweet giggle mingling with her husky voice their room filling with the sympathy.

"I love you Maleficent." The brunette kissed the girl's eyes, Aurora giggling softly from the sensation that made her want to stay wrapped in the woman's hold forever. "I love you too, my dearest, my heart, my soul, my everything."

"Way to downgrade my confession of love." She whispered after a moment of silent kissing. Maleficent couldn't help but burst out laughing once again.

Aurora moved herself beneath the sheets pretending to be upset. The brunette only moved herself underneath the sheets as well, letting her legs tangle with Aurora's, her nose buried in blonde shampoo scented locks, arms wrapped around a small waist. "My honey, my love, my sugerplu..."

"Okay okay" Aurora turned in Maleficent hold, putting her hand over woman's mouth. The brunette smiled, kissing her palm and then her inner wrist. "You must by tired, sleep now."

The blonde moved her hand through the long tresses moving them behind a warm pale ear. "Thank you for loving me." She whispered snuggling closer as she drifted off. Once the blonde fell to sleep Maleficent placed a kiss onto her forehead. "Thank you for letting me love you."

{The end}


	6. Chapter 6

The wind swept beneath her feet like water, creeping through the spaces of her sneakers and into the microscopic holes of her white socks. With every lift of her feet came the entrance of cool air, air that carried the frost of changing weather, it's chill causing the stiffness that moved from her heal to the mid section of the back of her knee. Her skirt was no help either, it seemed that the stockings she wore underneath the black skirt that stopped at her thigh did little at shielding her pale legs from the ruthless wind, a form that covered the town in a hold of encasing cold.

Her legs sped as the moving sun began to settle, leaving behind the long strokes of orange and red, hues that colored the white of her autumn jacket in a brilliant spectrum of light. Aurora snaked behind the back doors of her high school as she usually did, her backpack detailed in a contrasting faux leather that she preferred over the expansive real bags her step mother attempted to bribe her with. This way home was longer and the blonde enjoyed it, but not because she enjoyed watching cars speed by or kids make their way back home. Aurora enjoyed this path home because on her way she would pass by an apartment complex that she was sure her anatomy teacher lived in.

Once, while on her way home, Aurora had spotted a familiar silhouette and head full of thick browned hair. When she moved in the make sure her presumption of who the figure was, which she was sure was correct, and found no other than the beautiful and intelligent, which is a given, professor Moore. The girl was too shy or rather scared to approach so she simply glanced and then turned back to the path ahead, and soon after glanced once more. She never had the opportunity to see which home the woman moved into since she was on a sprint to escape the idiotic so called popular kids of her school.

Aurora, rich, beautiful, and pure seemed like the perfect fit for a cookie molded popular kid, except for one thing, that wasn't exactly what she wanted. The blonde had found herself drawn to what she presumed to be beautiful or fascinating, and a couple of students covered in makeup and expensive fabrics were far from peeking her interest. So when she rejected their offer, which she was given oddly enough in the girl's locker room, she became the new target. The kids had decided that her "punishment" for not accepting their offer was being tortured until she decided to say yes or graduate. Oddly enough this whole ordeal gave her time to herself and the opportunity to meet a few people who were uniquely interesting. For instance her friend Cinderella, who has one of the worst family situations, is a unique girl. She has the capability to make anything into a gorgeous piece of clothing not to undermine her ability to sense animal personality. Oh and her best friend prince charming, who she nicknamed because of his handsome exterior and interior. He is Cinderella's secret boyfriend, secret primarily due to the threat of other student's targeting her because of his status, like Aurora is for her wealth.

The two hardly remained close in school but Cinderella has explained their encounters outside of school and it all seemed so blissful that the blonde felt bad for their situation. Personally, she knew high school would pass and she would most likely move on to another state for college but being forced to remain in the torture cell for another long set of months before she would graduate seemed almost too much. She has friends, in fact she has and knows a lot of student's but many of them stay away from her because of the threat of the "Ruling class" in the social ladder of high school, Aurora never blamed them though. Who would want to take the risk of being bullied just to speak to a rebellious blonde, well except Cinderella and her little prince.

On her now traditional route home Aurora hadn't expected anything, the day had been strangely uneventful, in the morning no one approached her with an insult or shamming comment. During lunch no one had spit in or even messed with her food. During class none of the offensive comments were made against her or her appearance. The blonde had been anxious even though she explained to her even more worried friends that she was sure they had gotten tired of the crap. And although a huge pit of worry existed in her stomach all day she had hoped that her words were true and not just fiction.

When asked by Cinderella's boyfriend if she wanted him to walk with her, which truly she would have loved, she declined because, well, if he saw her staring at well, that wouldn't be so good. At least she thought it wouldn't. Today no one followed her or taunted or even chased her in their car with insults. The walk was frightening quite but sooner than Aurora expected that changed.

Before she could reach the large brick building of apartments she heard her name yelled.

"Aurora baby~" With the sound came the thumping of her heart. The tone was too...too, she couldn't exactly put a figure on the type of worry that swept her heart up in a tornado and spun through out her body, but it was there and it caused a feeling, an anxiety. Her name was called again but this time the voice seemed closer, not close enough to single her to move but closer than before. Her body remained still and she wouldn't dare turn around, she could feel the bursting of electric moving from the hairs of her arm to the dermis of her skin waking her nerves and signaling them to be alert. But she wouldn't move, not yet.

"You don't want to respond...SLUT?"

NOW! Her mind screamed as the name rung with the complete of something iron. Like the voice in her mind her thoughts ran wild from what the sound could come from. A knife? Chains? Hand cuffs? She had no idea and she was not willing to wait and see, these kids were crazy and their motives are always flimsy and unreasonable.

Picking up more insults Aurora sprinted with all her might, the bottom of her sneakers grating against the cement as some of the materal ripped off with her increase speed. She didn't mind the sound of screeching tires that followed or the taunting calls of her being a prostitute and hoe, all the student knew was that she needed to get away. Taking any turns she could, Aurora ran, every step taking away the needed bit of oxygen from her lungs that began to burn. Reaching a fence of wire the girl gripped onto it, her fingers passing through the space and providing her enough hold to move over the fence. Having no idea where she was going Aurora turned around only to be met by a gang of girls, deceivingly beautiful, their hands wrapped around small blades, eyes filled with something primal. Taking in the air she could gather Aurora jumped over, her feet landing onto the harsh cover of a large garbage can coated in green.

"They can't get me here" she thought turning ahead to view her location. There was two tall brick walls on both sides of her, a structure that created a narrow pathway to the street. "Shit!" She cursed finding herself basically trapped. She had presumed that those kids would most likely turn to the location where she was and block her way out. Jumping off the garbage can, which she had grown accustomed to landing and getting off of, Aurora looked around quickly, her blue eyes frantically searching for another way out. Doors, there were doors on both sides of the walls. The arrival of tires alerted her that the gang, which she preferred to call them, had arrived their laughter indicating their enjoyment.

"Oh Rora..." She hated that name especially when it's spoken from that bitch Snow whites mouth, the girls black hair a perfect exhibition of her rotten core. "We warned you, told you we'd make your life a living hell." Snow took her time enjoying the way her victim glared at her. "And still you tried to make friends?" She laughed, or truthfully chuckled. "I mean that peasant or maid or whatever, wait what her name? Cinderella. Yes her that was okay but when you started hanging with Sean Herman, well..." she moved closer moving the blade up and down with her right hand onto her palm "It made me jealous you know, I mean you wouldn't be my friend. I kinda wanted to cry and kill you at the same time." Her speech was coated in sarcasm and a mix of unappealing wit and provocation. Aurora took down a large knot of fear that formed in her throat, she and Prince charming aren't even that close and still they were willing to threaten her like this? Snow wasn't alone of course, she had a posse of student's, all wealthy and with time to kill.

"I'm not friends with him." Aurora lied, while proud of how strong and unshaken her voice sounded. "Oh I know," her red lips spread into an alluring but deadly smile that indicated disturbance more than happiness."You're fucking him."

WHAT? She screamed mentally not completely sure she was hearing correctly. Her lips remained shut however, talking back to the girl will only lead to more fuss and aggravation, there is no compromising with those attempting nothing but harm. Snow had made up her mind to follow Aurora, to bully her, to chase her around and run her name through the dirt, so trying to convince the girl on one thing when shes already made up her mind on imaginary things seemed too idiotic for the blonde to even consider.

Sapphires remained locked on the handles of both doors and the steps that Snow took in her black pumps, shoes that made her seem older than she actually was. When the ebony haired monster drew too close for comfort Aurora's mind began to count down, count the bodies that exited the car and the time she had to act.

5...4...3...

"I really love you,"

...2...1

I mean I really wanted us to be best friends but..."

NOW!

She ran her feet carrying her small frame to the door, hands griping onto the cold metal handle and shaking. "Nothing? Nothing?" Aurora screamed to herself not letting her frenzied emotions to be heard. Knocking onto the door with her fist as she shook the nob trying anything to get the fucking door to open.

"HELP! OPEN THE DOOR. HELP! HEL..." Her words were cut short when her hair was grabbed and forehead slammed against the door.

It hurt, it hurt incredibly. Snows push was so aggressive that Aurora's vision went blurry for a moment.

"You make it so fucking hard." Her chilling voice met the girl's ear, her teeth biting onto the cartilage harshly, the flesh bruising red instantly. The blonde groaned in pain, she refused to cry the slightest because that's what Snow wanted, she wanted to see Aurora in pain for some really twisted and screwed up reason. Most likely Snow would push or shove her around and leave, her posse were there to watch it all happen and laugh along. But today seemed too chilling, and Aurora knew that it wouldn't just be like every other day.

"I didn't..." Her words were cut off with another hard hit against the metal door. FUCK FUCK FUCK IT HURTS TOO BAD Aurora cried in her head biting her bottom lip to contain the yells that begged to be released.

"Yeah?" She pressed her taller frame against Aurora's. "You know the more you shake" her breath now touching the girl's sore ear, "the more you give away."

Aurora hadn't even noticed the way her body shook, she hadn't realized the blood that dripped down her face either. "I didn't sleep with..."

**BANG**

"Still lying? My, my, I guess pigs never learn."

With her strength and the fact that Aurora was drowsy and could hardly focus, Snow pulled her from the door not minding the loud cry that broke from Aurora's lips, in fact she loved it.

"Did you get him off with that pretty little mouth and that sweet voice." Her sweet tone covering the spiteful words that passed between her ruby lips.

_HOLD ON, HOLD ON , JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES...I THINK? _

She could feel a painful shock against her back and instinctively her eyes scrunched shut, mouth sucking in air through the spaces of her clinched teeth. She was against the floor, Aurora didn't have to open her eyes to realize. She could feel the gravel, the coldness, the hard texture against her legs, at this moment she was thankful for her bag filled with books that cushioned her fall a bit. Opening her eyes cautiously, blues were greeted brown hazels, Snow was on top of her. Long arms on both sides of Aurora's face, body onto of her, legs on both sides, a move that would be viewed as intimate was one of the most frightening positions Aurora has ever found herself.

"Did you seduce him with these thighs?" Aurora could feel a cool angular texture slide down her thigh, her eyes ran down in the direction of the object only to be met by a blade, a sharp knife. She looked up to the ebony haired beauty who only smiled, seconds later the pain sensors rushed from her brain to her thigh, she was cut, Snow had actually cut her.

"What are you doing?" One of her friends asked noticing the red , Aurora couldn't see her face her vision was blurry from the unwanted tears that streamed down her face.

"I'm just giving her what she deserves."

Another cut on the other leg, this one deeper that intended.

"God STOP! Are you crazy?"

"Oh shut up Elsa."

The young girl turned to her other friends who just watched surprised as well, the action freezing any of their thoughts. "Are you going to let her continue?" she asked the others who were to occupied to listen.

Time passed and by now Aurora's body had gone numb and she was sure she had blacked out, she prayed that she could black out. Her eyes were shut but not by consent, the raged girl had hit her so harshly that her eyes swelled, her legs numb, she wasn't sure how many cuts she had receive but it felt like...nothing, she couldn't feel anything. Her arms scared as well. She wasn't sure what had driven the student so raged but Aurora knew that it was too far especially since know one was laughing other than Snow, but her laughter seemed crazed and inhuman.

"That's enough, lets go." The laughter ended and her words were cold. A few questions were asked although Aurora hadn't caught a word of any of it."Just toss her in the fucking trash! And it's not like she's fucking dead just...bruised"

"Don't let me hear you fucked another man again." Was the last thing she heard before the sound of cars zooming away.

Aurora was sure that it was night by now. Would her dad notice she's gone? Would her stepmother? Probably not, they'd probably think she's in her room or something, if she even crossed their mind.

_So this is how it ends for me? god I lived such a great life_- even in times like this she was able to be sarcastic, the thought made the student want to laugh and cry even though she could hardly feel her body. All she could do was breath, take in cold air, her lungs burning with every inhale.

* * *

><p>- 1 hour or so later<p>

"I need you to fill those papers before tomorrow." Maleficent spoke on her cell phone while making her way down the stairs of her apartment. Reaching the door she placed the bag of trash to the side pulling the handle open and waiting for the door to swing wide. "You had a week Diaval, stop trying to find a way around this." Picking up the trash again Maleficent made her way out to the trash can not bothering with her surroundings. "Diaval you need to finish what you..." Her movement was stopped, her heels hitting something. Groaning in annoyance and expecting to have to pick up another lazy idiots trash, Maleficent placed her own to her side rolling her eyes as she looked to the ground, the only thing is that she wasn't met by trash but rather a girl.

The gasp was heard by Diaval who asked over and over again what was going on. "I-I'll call you later." She shut the phone off looking down at seemed like a murder scene. The woman fell to the ground beside the student who appeared battered badly, her body covered in old and fresh blood. "My god is she dead?" Maleficent spoke to herself, moving her hand over the bruised face. When the girl twitched at her touch the woman almost smiled, she was glad not only because she wasn't dealing with a dead body but mainly because the girl was alive. Letting out a sigh of relief Maleficent moved to the once more still figure moving her arms carefully under the girl and lifting her up.

"My what happened to you?" she asked softly making her way to the door and through some smooth maneuvering opened it.

Aurora woke to the sensation of something warm on her cheek. Her eye lids, though still heavy, opened allowing her fuzzy vision to clear. The pain came to her in a wave covering her body. She groaned in distress her head moving side to side as her eyes closed once again. "Shhh" A sweet voice replied to her cries, the blonde could feel a warm hand cup her cheek, steadying her moving head. "You're okay."

_I'm okay? I'm not okay, am I? Wait I must be dead. Yeah I'm dead. Wait...wait then why am I in pain? What's this feeling? Who's touching me?_

Her eyes opened again, it's movement slow despite the urgency that moved through mind. "What? Who...?" Her words drifted as she took in the warmth that surrounded her, scents of sandalwood and smoke blended with vanilla calmed any messages that alerted her to get away.

Aurora woke again in the middle of the night or what she thought was the middle of the night. Her eyes opened like they were instructed to do hours prior. _Where am I? _Was the only thought that traced through her head as she lifted her body from the soft cushion beneath her. When her vision cleared she could see the rays of light streaming through dark blinds slightly open.

Sapphires searched the room trying to piece the bits of memory she gained through the last hours. She was in pain, that is a given, and now she's lost. How did she get to this place "You're okay." The voice repeated in her mind. Someone, a woman, she wasn't sure. Through her sttempts at regaining her memory Maleficent woke, her movement minimal, only emeralds moved settling on the girl that sat up right looking around as she spoke softly to herself.

"Are you feeling better."

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Aurora replied almost instinctively in a sweet voice. Wait what? That voice

"That's great." The sarcasm was returned with a soft smile that made Aurora almost jump. Sapphires met green forest that looked at her changed expression with confusion, attempting to sort out the blondes thought. " ." She gasped in a whisper. The woman was in bed with her, well more like she was in Maleficent's bed but that wasn't the point. "You know me?" The brunette asked moving in closer as Aurora back up, her back hitting the bed frame.

"Student. I'm a student." Aurora corrected herself. Maleficent's face drew into a softened expression that noted her recognition of the girl. "I knew I recognized you." She spoke her smile quickly fading as Aurora ran her fingers through her hair, the white bandage stained in dried blood. "We should change your bandages." Aurora looked at her wondering what it was she was speaking about before following the woman's eyes. Her arm was wrapped in white cloth covering her wounds. She looked back at the older woman who moved off the bed to collect a few things.

Aurora could feel her heart tighten, was she embarrassed?

Maleficent moved over to her a metal box labeled with a red X in her hand. She sat back on the bed slowly pulling the cover from Aurora's frame, the removal exposing thighs wrapped as well, the short silk shorts not covering much. Maleficent waited patiently as the girl pieced together what had happened or what she though had occurred, to her surprise however Aurora remained quite. "May I start?" Maleficent broke the silence, looking at the fragile girl that lost herself in thought, her head bend over.

Aurora brought her head up, looking at the woman, not at all realizing the tears that streamed from her eyes until long fingers wiped them away.

"Oh am I crying?" Aurora asked blushing as she quickly wiped the tears with her own hand. "Thank you."

"Are you in any pain?" Maleficent asked slowly passing her fingers through blonde tresses moving the hair behind a bruised ear as carefully as she could.

"No No I am not in pain." Aurora sniffled shaking her head 'No' Maleficent read all the signs clearly and knew that it was not time to push the girl even further. In silence she opened the box pulling out fresh bandages, rubbing alcohol, and ointment. Taking the girl's arm through the gentle movement of grasping softly onto Aurora's wrist and moving the girl's arms closer to her own Maleficent began to change bandages.

After a long moment of careful and gentle touches along with small groans Aurora spoke. "Where did you find me?" Her voice was brushed and almost inaudible. Taking in a deep breath to focus and not cringe at the memory Maleficent replied simply, "by the garbage can." She could feel Aurora tense and she stopped waiting for the girl to relax once more. "D-did I...um. D-did I..." She could not even form the words as her mind flooded with the sensation's she felt, the tightening of her heart returned but this time it hurt, the feeling of something piercing the organ and attempting to rip it out of her chest was what it felt like.

"...You were still." Maleficent answered finishing the bandaging on her other arm. "I thought you were dead." Her eyes were met by hurt eyes that she knew were not caused by her.

"I'm so sorry."

"Aurora." Maleficent was surprised by the girl's words. "To who are you apologizing?"

Blue eyes dulled to an almost vague gray looked back at her. " I'm not sure." Placing her hand onto the girl's cheek the older woman gave a soft but assuring smile. " You're okay. Okay?" She waited until Aurora nodded before she continued on to the girl's other bandages.

* * *

><p>Days passed and then weeks and then a month or two maybe three went by.<p>

Maleficent wasn't sure why Aurora did not want to go back home, or call the police, or even why the girl refused to head to school in the morning, although she was sure the last part had to do with the student Aurora had spoken to her about. She didn't mind the girl's company however, it seemed that with Aurora around everything in a strange way appeared brighter.

During her recovery Maleficent had changed the student's bandages. It had first been strangely silent and then Aurora began to hum, humming that later turned to singing, and singing that turned to talking. Weeks later and Maleficent was basically talking to the girl about any and everything, subjects ranging from work to the way her neighbors were almost always missing. Aurora on the other hand spoke of her likes, friends, even her father who she was sure hadn't noticed she had gone missing. The two woman clicked instantly.

When Aurora was doing better and her scars were healing reasonably well, she began to hep around despite Maleficent's persistent scolding, talks that involved her telling Aurora that she needed to rest in order to properly recover and so on. The older woman began to take a motherly role towards Aurora which bothered her a bit but nevertheless she viewed as appropriate. Soon she felt feelings for the perky blonde, feelings that through a long time of analyzing and persuading she concluded as motherly love. Yeah her heart seemed to always skip a beat when she viewed the girl walk about the apartment in nothing but a towel, yeah she always wanted to leave school early just to see Aurora again, and yes she enjoyed the way Aurora would cuddle close to her when she thought Maleficent was asleep, but hay through a lot of time you can trick yourself into viewing it as 'Motherly'.

One night however, the feeling that exploded through the thin crack between motherly and attraction were crossed. Aurora had decided that baking would be the thing she did without Maleficent's help, especially since the woman was not the best at baking, something she learned when she asked for cup cakes and received cup rocks.

"Aurora you shouldn't be up. Did you finish your home work?" The brunette asked making her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She had just come from taking a shower, the papers she collected from Aurora's teachers seemed heavy and she was concerned that it would take the girl all night. "Yes mother." Aurora teased from the kitchen, her eyes glued on a back of a box of brownies.

"I'm serious Aurora."

"I finished them, see." Her eyes moved to the table of stacked papers.

Through a long conversation with the principle Maleficent had persuaded the teachers to allow her to collect the student's papers, of-course much of that persuading included a list of lies, but then again faking Stefan's signature wasn't something when you can get the millionaire to sign off on anything, even his daughter. Aurora of-course wasn't registered as Maleficent's daughter or anything, she was just listed as under the household of Miss. Moore, a very kind family friend.

The teacher moved to the wooden table, reading through the stack of math, English, history, science, and anatomy papers. Placing the paper down she flashed a soft smile at the student that replied with a pout. "Okay okay" Maleficent smiled moving into the kitchen and patting her head full of blonde.

"Oh you think just patting my head is enough?" Narrowing her eyes in wonder Maleficent rose a brow, "then what would you like for me to do Aurora?"

"You can help me make brownies." She shook her head 'No' making an attempt to exit the kitchen. "Here a spoon, you can mix the batter." Maleficent continued to refuse as Aurora tried forcing the spoon into her hand, a little fuss occurred which resulted in wet batter on Maleficent's cheek and hands.

"See what you did you little beast." Maleficent spoke, the nickname revealing her amusement from the entire ideal. "Oh It's just a little batter."

Aurora spoke placing the spoon back into the bowl and turning to view the brunette that waited to wash her face.

"Here." Maleficent looked at her wondering what 'here' was. Her questioning was answered when Aurora moved on the tip of her toes and licked the batter off her cheek. "See it's all gone."

Maleficent could feel her heart race, her body run hot, and her cheeks flush. It felt like she was going to pass out, the sensation of Aurora's tongue against her skin burned. "You little..." She took the spoon tapping the end on Aurora's. "There I think we're set." She tossed the utensil in the sink planning to make her way to the bathroom.

"Yahhh you're not going to lick this off?" The comment was so proactive that Maleficent herself couldn't resisting grinning. Aurora was a young woman, and an innocent one at that, Maleficent was almost certain that the girl had no idea how deep her question burned the teachers desires. "You want me to lick the batter off your nose?" She asked her arms crossed over her chest, head tilted slightly to the side, expression the exhibition of the amusement she felt while looking at the petite blonde who's nose had chocolate batter on it. Aurora only nodded with a big smirk. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Taking a few carefree steps while reading nothing but delight in Aurora she stopped, lowering her head. Quickly she licked the tip of the girls nose, the batter not as sweet as the little giggle she heard from the blonde. "There." Maleficent spoke giving a little space. Expecting the leave she prepared to back further away only to have her face cupped by Aurora's warm hands, the girl pulling her face in. Before she could even ask what the blonde was doing she felt a tongue against her lips. Aurora had licked her lips.

A moment of silence passed, emeralds met sapphires, the exchange of silent breathing, and like the calm before a storm it only lasted seconds before Maleficent moved in. She pressed her lips against the girl's soft blossoms, pushing the petite frame softly against the counter top not minding the way Aurora's arms wrapped around her waist.

"What am I doing?" She asked pulling away from the kiss, Aurora's arms still wrapped around her waist. "Kissing me."

"No no no Aurora I can't." An exaggerated sigh moved past the girl's lips rising an enjoyable lift in Maleficent's serious exterior. "Why that sound?"

"Oh nothing. Just waiting for you to go on about the entire age thing and blah blah."

"Oh the age thing." The student had hit the mark but Maleficent wasn't going to let her feel satisfied. "I was actually going to talk about how I can't stand the way you smell like an oven of brownies."

"Ahhh really?" Aurora pulled her closer her expression changing to a smile. "Yup."

"Okay. Brownies then."

To Maleficent's disappointment the girl released her hold turning her attention to the bowl of brownie batter. Maybe her excuse didn't exactly work out well. Huffing in frustration and disappointment Maleficent left the kitchen making her way to the bathroom to clean up. When Maleficent was gone Aurora busted out laughing, she didn't know how but she knew exactly how to tease the teacher. A little acting innocent here and there and Maleficent was pudding in her hands, stirring the batter Aurora wondered why she hadn't attempted this entire plan earlier.

After a few squares of brownies and a shower Aurora made her way to bed, Maleficent already asleep. Putting on a pajama set the woman bought her, which was actually one of an additional three all in different colors, she slipped into bed snuggling closer. She moved her head against the woman's soft chest, her arms wrapping around Maleficent's small waist and waiting. After a few seconds of settling in she felt long arms wrap around her pulling her in closer. Maleficent had grown so accustomed to her that now she pulled the girl in while asleep. "Goodnight Maleficent." All she received was a sleepy reply that ranged between the teacher wanting her to have sweet dreams and her shutting the oven door.

* * *

><p>From there on the touches never drew close to motherly, they consisted of Aurora teasing Maleficent with kisses, tugs, pokes and the teacher trying with all her might not to take the little blonde at every turn. And like the first few months their relationship quickly blossomed, Aurora returning back to her bubbly self, a personality that had been suppressed by all the bullying and rumors. Every day with Maleficent gave her strength, she wanted to go shopping with the woman, out for dinner and movies, even to school, which Maleficent thought would never happen since the girl hadn't wanted to leave the apartment for months.<p>

With some persuading from the teacher to attend her graduation Aurora had accepted the whole procedure of having to go through the school for an entire day, take her exams and clear her locker, which consisted of nothing other than a few never used pencils and notebooks. The idea seemed almost as frightening as the day she was brutally attacked. But with Maleficent's encouragement and watchful eye Aurora knew she would be okay.

"I'll be in my room until you're ready to head home okay?"

Aurora smiled turning to the teacher who was completely serious, her nervousness too apparent to the blonde that had grown to know so much about her.

"Maleficent?" Aurora smiled unbuckling her seat belt as the car stopped. "Yes."

"You okay?" Sighing the woman turned her attention from the school entrance to the blonde. "Are you?"

Viewing the girls nod she sighed once again wondering why she was freaking out. "Okay? Okay. I am going to be fine."

Aurora smiled not convinced. "Fine, I promise." Satisfied the girl leaned over pecking the brunettes crimson lips before opening the car door.

"Aurora."

She turned to Maleficent with a questioning look that the teacher found too cute. "Come closer." Her long fingers moved directing the girl as her words did. Aurora moved in only to feel those same fingers wipe her lips. "You had some of my lipstick on your lips." The blonde leaned in again kissing her lover but this time harder.

"I like it that way." With that she left the car closing the door and waving goodbye.

Maleficent only gave a slight wave processing the girls words, her lips burned with the lasting sensation. Fingers over her lips the brunette couldn't help but smile. "She likes it that way huh?"

The day had went on as Aurora had expected, despite the constant stares and whispers she received everything seemed mediocre. She took four test in one day, cleaned her locker and by the end of the school day she felt like collapsing. All her teachers greeted her with smiles and she did the same for the first time. She also met up with a few of her secret friends who were surprisingly talking to her without worry. Though she wouldn't call the conversations chats since they felt more like interviews. When she saw her two friends Cinderella and Sean she almost glowed.

"Guys!" she ran to both of the pulling the excited couple into a tight hug. "I missed you guys." She spoke pulling from the hug.

"We missed you too." Cinderella spoke in the loudest voice Aurora had ever heard from her. "So what been going on?"

"Well a lot actually." Sean said pulling her in to the little huddle they had formed. "Well I see you too." The blonde joked looking at the couple actually holding hands. "Well since Snow and her little posse left everything has been so much better."

"Oh that's great." Aurora smiled instinctively not noticing the way her smile contorted into a frown. "Wait what? Snow left?"

"Well yeah, a group of her friends told the principle and their parents about what she did...to you and they all got split and relocated." Sean explained.

"Oh Aurora we thought you were dead or something. We went to your house but no one would let us in. Your dad said he didn't know where you were so we just assumed..."

"It's okay. In fact I've better than ever." She explained smiling at her friend that looked to the ground, her feeling of guilt apparent. "Ummm guys?"

Both looked at her wondering what it was, "Do you mind if we catch up another time? I have something I need to do." The two friends agreed that it was cool to hang out another time and with another hug Aurora made her way to the anatomy room.

Opening the door she was greeted by the most blissful image, Maleficent drinking coffee and pacing back and forth.

"Maleficent."

She spoke after watching the woman pace for a few minutes. "Aurora, how was it?" Maleficent gave an uncertain smile. "Great! Could you do me a favor please?'

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes. Something is troubling me. Could you take me to Snow White's home?"

The teacher dropped her cup of coffee at the request, she knew Aurora wouldn't just ask her such a favor without reason and truly it wasn't her place to dictate who the girl visited, although she wanted badly to stop her from seeing the monster of a child.

"Okay."

Once Aurora had gotten the address for Snow's home she exited the school, entering the black car that waited for her at the front of the school with no other than Maleficent in the driver seat.

"Are you sure?" Maleficent asked before starting the car engine. "Yes."


End file.
